Oh, Paris!
by XxForeverDisneyGirlxX
Summary: Ally doesn't know what more she could ask for, a best friend and a crush that likes her back in Miami. But what happens when she gets sent to Paris for her junior year? She meets new friends and a music loving, sweet blondie, that instantly becomes her best friend. Unfortunately, he's taken and she technically is, too. Will this year be full of romance or full of heartbreak? ratedT
1. Chapter 1

**GUYS!I got my laptop taken away and iPod and it was just pure torture! I dont understand how I survived before this! Okay! Has anyone else seen the mini byte for the Austin&Ally/Jessie crossover? I love the part where Austin asks Ally if this is really happening! But I hate that Ally basically gets pushed aside by Jessie, it't like WTF?! It's AUSTIN&**_**ALLY**_** not Austin&Jessie&Ally!? See it doesn't even sound right! GAHHHH! *Takes a deep breath* I'm okay. now onto my new story that I've been promising to write.**

**Ally's POV-**

"Paris? They're really making you move and go to school in Paris?" My best friend, Dani, asked me as her eyes followed me pacing around the room.

"Yup." I replied, making a popping sound with the 'p'. "Pretty much."

"I don't get it," She crossed her legs.

I looked bacck at her. "What?"

"You, Allyson Marie Dawson, although against your own will, are going to school and practically live in the Paris, internationally known as Paris. Not Texas, but France. The place where the Eiffel Tower and Arc de Triomphe resides. Moulin Rouge, Marie Antoinette, and," Dani put a great deal of emphisis on 'and', "You're complaining?" She sounded completely perplexed.

I sighed. This girl can convince me to do anything. She's practically my twin, but yet, we are both completely different. Sure we both have brown hair, although i recently had it done ombre style, brown eyes and not to mention we constantly compete to see who would be the top of the class and our love of music.

"You know, your reasoning will bring the death of me one day," I told her. She smiled.

"But you love me anyway." Dani chirped.

"Eh," I shrugged. "Sad, but true." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"So, how are you planning on telling Dallas?" Silence. "You are going to tell him right?"

"I...kinda sorta...don't. Particularlly-" I stuttered.

"Ally." She said sternly. I sighed.

"I just don't know how to tell him." I confessed.

"You can't just leave without telling him! You're practically dating!" She reasoned. "And you don't want him to get the wrong idea when he sees you eating some French hottie's face off, now do you?"

"You're right," I admitted.

"Of course I'm right." She smirked.

"Dani, how do you do it?" I asked her mockingly.

"It's a gift, really." She returned and flipped her hair over her shoulder. We got up and started walking downt the step.

"And I'm not going to eat some French guy's face off!" I defended. She only chuckled as she went ahead of me.

"Sure, Ally, sure." Dani hollered back.

"I'm not!" I insisted.

"Whatever makes you happy."

**A week later...**

"Ally?" My mom peaked her head into my room. "Are you ready, honey?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I mumbled back. I lifed the handle of one of my suitcases and slung my duffle bag over my shoulder while my mom took my other 2 suitcases. Hey, I'm a girl that's going to Paris for the whole school year, so I might as well pack a lot of stuff. I let my mother lead the way to the car, as I trudged slowly behind her.

"Oh, sweetie, it won't be that bad," My mother insisted for the 6th time today.

"It's only for a while," my dad added. "You know how busy I am with the convestions I have and your mother constantly travelling for her books, we don't want you to feel lonely."

"So, by doing that, you're sending me to Paris... alone." I was still trying to comprehend on how this could possibly make any sense.

"Well, we wanted you to socialize and talk to people." My mom confessed.

"But I can already do that here with the friends I have here," I whined. My mom caressed my hair.

"we just want you to be a little more open, Ally. You're growing up now and you need to learn to become your own person." My dad explained.

"Whatever." I huffed out and walked out to the car. Dani, Dallas, and Casey, my other best friend, were waiting outside for me.

"Call me when you get there." Casey hugged me tightly and I nodded and smiled.

"If you spot any hot French guys, call me ASAP!" Dani cried out. I rolled my eyes before I laughed and embraced her. Then I moved on to Dallas.

"Don't forget about me, Gator." He smiled and I lightly kissed his cheek.

"Of course not." I assured him. I waved goodbye to all of them and thought of my new life in Paris.

**A Few Hours Later...**

"Bonjour! And welcome to Paris!" The captain greeted as the plane, not so smoothly, landed on teh runway.

I stepped out of the terminal and looked around.

_It's okay, Ally. Calm down. No need...to panic. Your parents have just abandoned you and now you're all alone in Parise. Everything's fine! _I reassured himself. _Nope, everything is not fine! You can go ahead and panic now._

I quickly grabbed my luggage out of the baggage claim and waited outside for a taxi. An English-French translation book in my hand. I climbed into the taxi and the driver spoke something in French.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked politely. Man, how embarassing. I'm so going to stick out like a sore thumb.

"Oh, you're American," He said in a thick French accent.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked. He chuckled.

"It's alright. I've run into many tourists, so I speak a few languages." I'm not sure whether to be confused, relieved or offended. "So where to, mademoiselle?"

"Um," I looked at my piece of paper. "The performing arts academy, I don't really know how to pronounce it."

"Oh, you mean, Exprimez Votre Talent." He guessed. I nodded. "You're attending this year? You must be very talented then."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I 'eard ziz year, it was nearly impossible for new comerz to make it in." He explained. "Congradulations."

"Oh, thank you, I guess." I saw him nod. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet from then on. Finally we reached a modern yet sophisticated looking building. Or should I say buildings. I kinda felt like Harry right then. Potter, not Styles. Harry Potter.

"'Ere you are, mademoiselle. Enjoy your stay in Paris," The driver said. He helped me unload my backs from the trunk, I thanked him and then he was off.

I walked inside and everything was so beautiful. A chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of the lobby. Music note patterned rugs. Cameras and canvas paintings everywhere.

"May I help you, miss?" A man from the desk asked, bringing me out of my gawking. "Beautiful isn't it? We had it just redecorated this summer. Much better than last year, if you ask me." He had a very refined British accent.

"Yes, it is very beautiful." I nodded, continuing to look around. He suddenly clapped his hands together.

"Well, may I have your name please?" He asked.

"Ally Dawson." I answered. He clicked the mouse a few times and by the facial expression he made, my guess is that he found my name.

"Ah, 'ere you are, Miss Dawson." He stepped out from behind the counter and ushered me to follow him. "This way to your room, please."

And so I did. Occasionally, I received glances from people but not too many. The man stopped in front of a dorm door. R4.

"This is your dorm, Miss Dawson. Please feel free to come and ask me about anything if you are having any trouble. My name is Ellington by the way." He introduced himself and scurried off back to the lobby, I used the key he just handed me to unlock the door. I walked in an dthe first thing I see is a small living room and in the corner, a queen sized bed.

I dropped all of my stuff and inspected the whole room. Don't get me wrong, it's amazing and all, but it's just too much to handle right now. I broke down into tears and I basically raced to sink in the bathroom and tried to refresh my face, but instead the water sprayed onto my shirt.

By now I realized that so many teenagers would kill to be in my position. To be in Paris, an incredibly enchanting city, in an amazing room and without any parents what so ever.

God, I feel so pathetic right now, so in effort to calm down, I began to unpack my suitcases. I picked up my picture of me, Dani, Dallas, Casey, and her bother Tyler when we went to Six Flags**(1)** and put it on top of my drawer. That's when my eyes started to water again.

Just then, I heard a knocking sound on a door.

_Just leave it. It's not my door. _I thought to myself. But again, I heard it I walked closer to it.

"Hello?" A girl's voice came through the door from the hallway. She knocked again. "Are you okay?"

_I'm not okay. Just leave me ALONE! I just want to be alone._ Of course, I didn't say it out loud. I slouched back onto my bed, hoping she was going to give up and go back to whatever she was doing. Unfortunately, she kept knocking. So I obliged myself to get up and finally answer the door.

"Oh, hi." The girl greeted. She was a little shorter tahn me with long, black curly hair with a headband. She smiled at me and to be polite, I returned one. "I cried my first night here, too." She must've noticed my puffy eyes. Then she held out her hand. "I'm Trish, I live right next door."

I shook her hand. "I'm Ally. I live, well, right here." She laughed.

"I can tell," She smiled. "C'mon, let's go to my room. I'll make some chocolat chaud."

I thought about it for a second. "A chocolate show?" As much as I love chocolate, why would I want to go to a chocolate show?

She laughed again. "No, chaud. Hot. So, Hot Chocolate."

"Oh," I felt so stupid right then so hoping for no further embarassment, I followed her to her room.

"Phew, that was a long walk!" Trish said sarcastically. I laughed and watched her unlock her door. As I walked inside, I realized that her room was exactly like mine. Same bed, furniture, even the same paint on the walls.

"So Trish," I started. "How long have you been here?"

She walked past me and insisted I sat down before she'd answer, "I got here a few hours ago. This is my fourth year here. And since I fly alone, I usually just hang around and wait for my friends to get here."

I nodded. Trish walked to a hot plate she had set up and I looked around her room. She must've gotten the same room before because her walls were decorated.

"Your room is really nice," I complimented. She smiled and thanked me. I spotted a picture frame on her dresser. "Are these your friends?"

Trish nodded and come over. She pointed to a red-head, "That's Dez, he's the weird one." Then there was her. Her finger moved onto a girl with blond hair right next to her. "That's Libby." Her polished finger found it's way to a blond boy, slightly shorter than Dez. He was pretty cute. "That's Austin, and that's his little sister, Weronica. But we call her Vee." I noticed a girl with long, wavy, brown hair next to Austin. They had the same smile and nose, but there was one more person.

"Who's that?" I pointed to a girl to the right of Austin. She had golden colored hair and bangs. She was leaning on Austin and some part of me was hoping that she was another sister of his.

"Oh, that's Cassidy." Trish started to pour the hot chocolate. "She doesn't go here anymore. She goes to Raising Stars Academy for singers. She's really good at singing." Trish handed me the cup._ Sounds like a stuck up bitch if you ask me. What are you saying Ally? You don't even know Austin! And plus, you have Dallas! _"But I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough."

I looked at her. She sipped her hot chocolate. "What do you mean?"

"Oh," She set down the cup. "She's dating Austin. They've been dating for about 3 years."

All I did was nod. Dallas and I haven't been dating for long. I'm not even sure if we were in fact dating. I mean, at most of the times that we hang out, we act like a couple, but we never made it official or go on date for matter.

"Are you dating Dez?" I asked. Trish nearly choked on her drink. "Are you okay?!"

She nodded. "I'm fine." Then she started laughing. "You're funny, Ally. Me and that nut ball? Not even in his dreams."

I smiled and shook my head. "Okay, whatever you say Trish."_ Oh my gosh, I'm turning into Dani. _

"What about you new girl?" She nudged me. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Well, I'm kinda dating this guy back home." I blushed.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?"

"Well, we act like a couple, but we aren't exactly official." I explained and she nodded.

"Oh, I hate that." Thn her phone rang. "Hang on a sec. It's my mom. Hey mom." I placed my mug on her dresser. "I should get going. Sorry, I stayed so long." I whispered.

"Oh, hold on, mom," She said into the phone. "Ally, it was great meeting you! How about you sit with us for breakfast tomorrow?"

I smiled. "That'd be great. Thanks, Trish." I waved bye and walked out of her room. With all the excitement ready to burst inside of me, I forgot to pay attention. With that, my face slammed into the wall.

Crap! It wasn't a wall. It was a guy!

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." We said in unison. He chuckled as I blushed. I noticed that he looked familiar. Blond hair, which looked amazing by the way. Brown gorgeous, eyes, with little specks of gold and they seemed to sparkled in the hallway light. As he smiled, I felt my legs start to wobble.

"My fault." He said. American, I see.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking either." I insisted. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Uh, is Trish here?"

"Kinda short, black curly hair?" I asked. He chuckled. Damn.

"Yeah. Has she gotten here yet?" He questioned me.

"Oh yeah, she's on the phone with her mom." I recalled and motioned ot her door.

"Okay, I guess I should wait," He said. "Where's your room?"

I pointed to my door. "Well, I guess I should walk you there. Ellington wouldn't want anyone to get kidnapped." He leaned in and whispered and I laughed.

"Alright." We both walked over to my door. "Thanks for walking me to my door. Even though we were 5 feet away."

"It was my pleasure." He said in a fake, but impressive, British accent and bowed. I laughed again. "Well, I should go check if Trish is done talking to her mom now." He started to walk away.

_Say something Ally! _

"H-hey wait!" He turned. "Ally. I'm Ally. I'm new." _Subtle. Very subtle. What's with the creepy enthusiasm? _He smiled. _God, does this boy want to kill me? _"Austin. I live one floor up."

Now that's where I've seen him! He was in Trish's picture. Austin knocked on Trish's door. "I'll see you around then, Ally."

I nodded and gave a little wave. A second later, Trish opened the door. "Austin, hey!" she shrieked. Trish was still on the phone. "Mom, I gotta go." Then she shut her phone. She and Austin hugged. "How you been? When did you get here?"

"I got here about an hour ago. Have you seen Dez yet?" Austin said. The both disappeared behind her door.

I opened up my room. Be hind me, I heard other teenagers talking. I went inside and I shut the door.

And I'm alone. Again. Yay.

**Like it? Hate it? Should I continue?**

**(1) I do not own Six Flags.**

**Shout out to DetectiveLillyLuna, CALLMEVEE, minnieami11! Great job for answering the contest questions and winning a chance to be in the story! **

**Review for me? Please?**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh guys! You are so amazing! I completely forgot to mention that this is inspired by Anna and The French Kiss! And like 5 readers already figured it out, I thought I was the only one that read it. It's a really good book, I suggest you read it, but then again, you'll find out what's going to happen…**

**CALLMEVEE: ERHMEHGERD! I'm so sorry I messed up your name! I was in a hurry when I was typing it. And haha, don't worry, there will be more Weronika in the story (;**

**Okay, to clear up all the confusion, Trish does NOT have a crush on Austin. Even though Meredith has one on St. Clair in the book. I'm not planning on that happening because I honestly cannot see Trish and Austin together. **

**Enough rambling, Here's the chapter!~**

**Ally's POV-**

After waking up, I silently argued with myself whether or not knock on Trish's door to see if she wanted to walk down to the cafeteria with me. I ended up chickening out and just going by myself. Luckily, I managed to locate the cafeteria, which was in a different section of the school. Which meant, that I had to walk outside.

_Great. First day of school and it's raining. _I groaned and opened up my umbrella. I sighed and exited the junior and senior dormitory. I blended in with another group of students and crossed the road. I looked around the city and it wasn't as lively as it was yesterday when I arrived. Today it seemed a little dull, but the old buildings gave a elegant essence to the atmosphere.

There weren't just students, tourists bustled around, hopping on the buses, snapping pictures, and all the other things that tourists typically do. Maybe buy a keychain, or a postcard to send back home, or order escargot. I mean, I would if I were on vacation. But I'm not.

It took about 5 minutes to walk from the dormitory building to the main school building. A French and American flag hung from the flag poles and the huge gates were opened up. I casually made my way through the doors when a preppy school girl in a plaid skirt, knee high socks, and collared white shirt failed to move past me discretely. She turned back and shot daggers at me. I glared at her back. Not my fault she was too obsessed with her hair and outfit this morning to even bother consider the weather outside. Just my luck, school hasn't even begun yet and I've already received an evil glare from some random snooty girl.

To my amazement, the school was about twice as big as my other high school was. Everything seemed to be fit for royalty or people that owned a stately mansion or something. But the cafeteria was what intimidated me the most. In Miami, students either ate outside, or in a crowded gym, but this place. Oh this place, is like heaven. While school there had year-old milk, they had refrigerated beverages, sodas, juice, bottled water, carbonated drinks with all sorts of flavors. Oh God, this place even has its own coffee stand!

_Okay, what should I do first? Order my food, because the line is still pretty short, or find a table? _I decided on finding a table since the whole menu is in French. What am I supposed to order when I don't even speak one word of French? All I know is, _Oui _and _Bonjour_. Which won't do me any good.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Trish standing there.

"Hey!" She greeted. I gave a huge sigh of relief. _I'm saved! _"C'mon. We're sitting over there." I followed her to a table where two other people were sitting there already. I recognized them both. One was Dez and the other one was Libby. "Guys, this is Ally."

"Oh so you're Ally!" Libby smiled as I nodded. She held out her hand. "I'm Libby."

"Hi." I replied shortly.

"Dez," The red-head spoke up. "Future Academy winning director." He added a title afterwards. I laughed.

"You have a pretty big dream." I told him. He shrugged.

"Lots of people have big dreams. Only the really brave ones are willing to actually chase them." He said. Trish and Libby stared at him in awe. "What?"

"Dez," Libby gasped.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said!" Trish continued. I chuckled and set my bag down next to my chair and placed my book on the table.

"Sorry I didn't knock earlier Ally, you know to see if you wanted someone to walk with. I wasn't sure if you were awake yet." Trish apologized.

"No, it's totally fine." I smiled.

"Whatcha got there?" Libby asked, pointing to my book. I traced the 'A' on the cover and smiled.

"It's my songbook/journal." I informed them. Dez nodded.

"You write songs? I never knew that." Trish said. I shrugged.

"It's something that I mostly keep to myself. I'm not even sure if they're any good." I confessed.

"Well, if you got in the school at this time of year then it must be amazing!" Libby exclaimed. Trish nodded in agreement. "Okay so everyone's here?"

"Not Vee and Austin." Dez looked around. "There's Vee, but no Austin."

"I met Austin last night." I informed them.

"Blonde hair, really tall?" Libby asked. I nodded.

I saw the other girl from the photo. She walked this way and pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"Hi! I'm Vee. " She chirped. I waved to her. "Are you Ally?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked her. She smirked and opened her mouth.

"Austin mentioned something about meeting this pretty brunette girl, named Ally, last night when he was helping me unpack my stuff." She scooted closer to me and nudged me.

"Okay! That's enough, Vee." A muscular voice announced from behind me. I jumped. I recognized his voice and I blushed.

"Austin!" Dez hopped up and did some simple handshake with Austin.

"What-up!" They both said at the end. Austin saw me and smiled.

"Hi, Ally." He said. I smiled at him and waved.

"Great! We're all here!" Trish cheered. Then she looked at me. "Aren't you going to eat something Ally? Are you on a diet or-"

"No. no. It's not that." I assured her. "I just don't know how." I motioned to the menu.

"What do you mean?" Vee asked. I sighed.

"I don't speak any French." I confessed. I expected them all to laugh, but they didn't.

"Don't worry, it's really simple." Libby insisted.

"Yeah, you'll catch on pretty quickly. Most people here," Trish pointed to Dez. "can't speak it either, or at least very well."

"For now you should be able to learn the basics." Vee added. "_Oeuf. _Egg._ Pomme. _Apple."

"Here, come with me." Austin gestured for me to follow him to the line. "I'll help you. I haven't gotten anything to eat yet either."

"Oh, okay." I returned my book into my bag, and followed him to the line. Along the way, he got asked, _Austin! Hey, man, how was your summer? _Or _Hey Austin! Missed you over the summer. We should catch up sometime._ But the one that made my fists tighten the most was the one before we got in line.

"Hey Austin." A girl with brunette hair said, flirtatiously. She started twirling her hair with one finger and batted her eyelashes at Austin. All he did was nod.

"Hey, Brooke. How was your summer?" Austin asked, no emotion in his voice what so ever.

"Fantastic! But it could've been better if we hung out." I could just puke right now. Then she turned to me. "Who's this?"

"This is Ally, she's new." Austin answered for me. Brooke eyed me up and down before plastering an unconvincing fake smile on her face.

"Well, I hope you have a great year her, Sally." She said to me, quite bitterly too. She messed up on my name, thinking I wouldn't catch it and dare to correct her.

"It's Ally." I spoke up. She shrugged and walked off in the other direction. "Perfect."

"What?" Austin chuckled.

"My first day of school here, I learned that I have to know French in order to buy something that I need to survive, it's raining, and I've possibly already made my first enemy of the year." I looked at him. And he raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you just happy for me?" I asked him, sarcastically. He laughed again.

"It'll be okay, Alls." He comforted. He has a nickname for me already.

"If you say so…" I shrugged. We walked up to where we're supposed to order and the chef asked me something that I couldn't understand. I looked over at Austin for help. He laughed.

"He asked you, what you wanted." He translated. I glanced over at the menu. I groaned in frustration.

"See! It's hopeless! I can't read anything!" I whined.

"No it's not." He reassured me again. This boy won't give up will he? "Here. First lesson about a French breakfast here. It's simple."

"Uh, no it's not. Like I've been saying I don't-" I interjected. But Austin cut me off.

"No, I mean, it's simple and not all heavy like the ones in America." He explained. "Most of the breakfast items involve a variety of breads. Croissants, being the most famous, as you may know. But that also means, hardly any meat."

"Bacon? Eggs?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"Nope. Lesson two, look at the words on the board. Repeat after me, _Granola." _I raised my eyebrow and he laughed. "It means granola. Here, try this one. _Yaourt."_

"Oh gosh, I wonder what it means!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Hmm, now, I'm just going to take a wild guess here, so don't laugh. Yogurt?"

"Amazing!" He clapped his hands together. "Are you sure you've never lived in Paris before? Because from the looks of it, you're a true natural."

"Funny." I joked. Just then, the chef yelled at us. So to save time, Austin just ordered granola and yogurt for me. We walked back to the table.

"Finally!" Vee let out a huge breath. "We thought you guys ordered everything off the menu."

"Austin here," I used my thumb to point to Austin. "Was teaching me how French. And I epically failed." I sat down in my chair.

"She wasn't that bad." Austin admitted, sitting down next to me. "I just wished that her sarcasm didn't puncture my heart as it did."

I rolled my eyes and nudged him. "Shut up."

"So, Ally, where you from?" Libby asked. I took out a spoon and poured the granola into the yogurt.

"I'm from Miami." I told them.

"Really? We're from Miami too! Weird." Trish said.

"Yeah, how come we've like never met?" Vee turned to me. I shrugged.

"Miami's pretty big." I said. They all agreed. "What art do you guys go here for?"

"Filming." Dez lifted up his camera.

"Fashion designing." Trish picked up her design pad.

"Modeling and singing." Libby said.

"Art, you know, like sketching and painting." Vee handed me her sketch pad. It was filled with amazingly drawn buildings, flowers, and others.

"Acting, singing, dancing," Austin said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Wow, triple threat." I nodded. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Psh, the question is, what can't he play." Vee scoffed about her older brother.

"He can play anything. Drums, piano, guitar, bass, violin, a trumpet you name it." Libby added. Wow, now I'm truly impressed.

"How about you, Ally?" Austin asked.

"Oh, I write songs and sing a little." I replied shyly.

"Really?" He smiled. "I can't write songs to save my life."

Just then, Dez started laughing. "Dude, remember that time you tried to write a song for Cassidy?"

Austin stiffened and turned a shade of pink. Oh yeah, I forgot about Cassidy. "Never speak of it!"

"But you gotta admit it was pretty funny." Vee giggled at the thought.

_**-Oh, Paris!-**_

"Guys, breakfast is almost over, let's head over to the commons area in the school building. They're handing out our class schedules." Libby suggested. We all agreed and threw our trash away. _Man, how many buildings did this school have?_

We walked out and luckily it stopped raining. Trish and Dez walked ahead of us, they were bickering about something that had to do with gingerbread men and them disappearing. Libby and Vee were disgusting the latest songs. And I walked in pace with Austin.

"So do you really write songs?" Austin said, breaking the silence. I pulled out my book.

"Yup, all in here." He reached for it, but with instinct I yanked it away. "Don't touch my book!" He looked shocked. "Sorry, it's just that this book is really personal to me. My grandma gave it to me before she passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Austin said, sympathetically. I shook my head.

"It's fine."

I stepped into a wide commons area with circular tables and a few benches. A group of students were already in line for their schedules. We all separated into our alphabetical lines. Trish was in mine. Unfortunately for us, some idiot was complaining on how his schedule was messed up.

"But I didn't ask for theater. I put down Computer Applications!" He yelled at the lady. I could tell she was trying her best not to blow her top at him.

"Daniel, this is the only other option you have. That class is already full."

But he wouldn't budge. That's when Trish lost her top.

"Listen, here," She grabbed him by the collar. "You are taking theater, whether you like it or not okay? Now, can you book your butt, so we can all get out schedules before we turn 50?!" He nodded, scared and gathered his schedule. Some people around us clapped and whistled. I laughed.

"Well, you like to get to the point." I said. She smiled as she regained her composition.

"It's a gift." She sounded just like Dani.

"Ally Dawson." I politely told the lady, hoping it would somewhat cheer up her day after that lunatic. She smiled up at me. She scanned through the folder and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here you are dear! Enjoy your first day!" She chirped. I waited for Trish to get hers. We found everyone, except for Austin and Dez, else already waiting for us in the back. That's when the exchanging happened.

Turned out that I had 2 classes with Libby, Math and Singing Class, 3 with Trish, Science, History, and Free Period and 2 with Vee, Gym and Intro to French Literature. I was so glad that I had classes with them. I looked over at Austin and Dez. Well, mostly Austin. The way that his hair flopped the right way, his smile, his eyes-

"Geez, Ally, stare much?" Vee laughed. I turned to them.

"What?"

"You know you really shouldn't do that," Libby added. "It's not attractive." They all started laughing and I blushed. The boys started heading this way and Trish poked my stomach. I rolled my eyes.

"What classes do you have, Ally?" Austin leaned over and peeked at my schedule. Happy day! I have Science, Singing Class, and Songwriting with him.

"Really? No one has French with me?" I complained. Everyone shook their heads.

"Sorry, Ally. I took Beginning French Freshman year." Trish, Dez, Austin, and Libby apologized.

"And I took Beginning French last year." Vee told me. I sighed. _Just suck it up Ally. You can do this. _

"Aw, come on, it won't be that bad." Dez assured me.

_**-Oh, Paris!-**_

I walked into the French room. Alone. And you know when people in the class stare at you when you walk in and you get all nervous? Yeah, my worst nightmare.

"Bonjour, class!" The teacher skated into the room. No, literally. On roller skates. "It's great to see you all again. And I do see some new faces, and I would just like to say, Welcome to Beginning French! Now, let's begin." She scanned the room and her eyes fell on me. "For the new ones here," Meaning me. "Je m'appelle Professeur Cameron." She curtsied and the whole class broke out into laughter. Then, everyone turned.

"Hi." I said in a tiny voice. Yup, I was the only junior in this class. And the only new kid. Perfect.

"Okay, now that is done, why don't we all turn to page one in the books. We will start with the basics." The rest of the class, in fact the whole day, had gone in a flash. I liked Professeur Cameron. She's pretty cool. But the one set back was my English teacher. He spit everywhere! I have wet spots on my notebook. This is what I get for sitting in the front. Lesson learned.

I walked back into the cafeteria for lunch and decided to dodge the line and just go to the fruit and salad bar. I picked up some bread and a bowl of grapes. I spotted Trish and everyone else at the same table this morning. I walked over and received hi's and smiles.

"So, Austin, have you seen Cassidy yet?" Libby asked, drinking from her bottled water. Austin shook his head.

"No, but we're meeting up tonight." He said. Weird. Was that? Was that disappointment in is voice? I ignored it and looked at my food. Ew, the grapes still had some dirt on it. I began wiping the fruit with my napkin. I noticed that everyone got silent. I looked up and they were all staring me.

"What?" I asked, curiously. Vee laughed and Libby laughed.

"Nothing." Austin continued to stare at me. "Get back to washing your grapes."

"They were dirty okay? I don't want to eat dirty grapes." I insisted. He held up his hands in defense.

"But have you even tasted them yet?" Vee asked. I shook my head. I felt someone pluck the grape from my hand. I turned just in time to see Austin popping it into his mouth. Then he took another one.

"Here, open up." I did as he told me. The grape slid against the bottom of my lip. As I bit into it, all the flavors exploded. They all laughed. "Just wait until you drink the wine here."

"So, Ally, how was French?" Libby questioned. I shrugged.

"It's okay. But it sucks being the only junior there." I said. "If I had known that I would be spending an entire school year in Paris, then I would've taken French not Spanish."

"Hey, hey, hey. There's nothing wrong with Spanish." Trish reasoned. I gave her an apologetic look. And she smiled.

Then, they all started talking about all the things they did last year and I felt lonely because I wasn't there. I got up and everyone looked up at me.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Vee asked. I nodded.

"Um, yeah. W-where's the bathroom?" Trish and Libby looked at each other.

"Down the hall, to the right." Austin looked concerned, but I left before he could say anything more.

I stayed in the bathroom for the rest of lunch. I just realized now that I missed home so much. Don't get me wrong, everyone is great here, but they all have something to talk about, while I'm the outsider. I just wish my parents gave me more time to think about this. That they gave me a choice if I wanted to go.

**Ugh, I'm not satisfied with the ending. It seems… I don't know. I feel like it's not enough. But trust me, it will get better. There were some Auslly in here…**

**Please review! Review! Review!**

**xoxo **

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews! I'm already up to 40 and only on chapter 2! I really love you guys!**

**I'm so so so so sorry for the like 2 week wait. Finals are coming up after Christmas break and I need to get organized or else my parents would literally kill me if I fail my Geometry final. They're already on my ass about having a B in it. A freaking B! Ugh. So many expectations.**

**~Chapter 3~**

**Ally's Pov-**

_**To: Ally Ally_Gator_Dawson **_

_**From: Dani Dani_Loves_You **_

_**Subject: Oh My God! Look behind you!**_

_**Haha! Just kidding. All there is behind you is probably just a door. A boring, old, but French(; door. Okay, so how's everything in the fantastic city of Love? Meet any French hotties (whom you will be eating his face off) yet? Oh! Before I forget to mention, guess who's in my Pre-Calc class!? Shawn. Yes, Ally Dawson. Shawn Michaels! The hottie that is so callipygian (Yeah, I used a big word! Look it up!) Lunch isn't the same without you. Case has been flipping out because she's suspecting that Patrick will ask her to the dance coming up, but he hasn't even given any hints that he is going to. *Sigh* high school. What are you going to do? So, I'm going to go now. Gotta babysit my little cousins. **_

_**You're a really bad friend you know that right? Leaving me here. Alone! Come home, neat freak!(; Love ya!**_

_**~Dani~**_

_**P.S. I auditioned for the musical, they're announcing the parts later today. Wish me Luck! **_

I typed up 'callipygian' on an online dictionary. I clicked the first link that showed up. _Wow. Having shapely buttocks. _I shook my head. Dani is one strange girl, but she's my best friend. What am I gonna do with her? But what am I going to do without her?

Speaking of my friends back home, Dallas hasn't emailed or texted me. Probably a good thing that he didn't text me, I don't have international coverage… But still, he should've emailed, or something!

I met Dallas while I was working in my dad's music store, Sonic Boom and I was taking my break with Dani. He was at the cell phone accessory cart and I said he was cute, and then she pushed me to talk to him and I ended up embarrassing myself. Luckily, Dallas thought it was cute. He bought me a slushy and one for him, too. I got cherry and he got blueberry. I laughed so hard when the blue dye stained his teeth.

I refreshed the page-you know just in case-and nothing I hadn't seen before on the screen appeared. I looked over at the clock. 8:30...I was getting a little hungry. But the thing is, again, I speak NO FRENCH! I groaned in frustration.

_Should I ask Austin? No, that'd be a little weird. Maybe Trish? Libby? Vee? Dez?_ Someone then knocked on my door. I opened up and saw Trish, Libby and Vee standing in the doorway. They all smiled at me.

"So, you want to come down and eat with us?" Libby asked. I nodded my head.

"I was just thinking about asking you guys." I laughed. I shut my door behind me and the four of us walked to the elevator. In the backround, the sound of the elevator music hummed quietly.

"So how was your first day so far, Ally?" Libby asked me. I turned to her and smiled.

"It's been okay. It hasn't been my best, but it also wasn't my worst." I admitted.

"Oh yeah! Are you okay by the way? You kinda ran off into the bathroom for the rest of the day. Is everything alright?" Vee asked, concerned. I shrugged.

"It's probably just home sickness. You know, first whole day without any parents in a different country." I reassured them.

"Yeah, I ran out of tears my first 3 days here, so you're not alone," Trish commented. I smiled in gratitude.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, we're always here." Libby insisted.

"Thanks guys." I hugged them all as we heard the Ding! of the elevator and the doors glided open. We strode into the dining hall, weird because the breakfast hall is in a separate building, and we quickly took over a table. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Oh the usual French specialties. Escargot," Vee shivered and made a grossed out facial expression. "Salade Maison, A la Flame Alsacienne, Bisque de Homard, all that fancy stuff."

"What is the best? Or what do they all mean?" I asked, feeling completely stupid. Trish laughed and Libby smiled.

"Get the lobster bisque," Vee suggested. "It's pretty good."

"Okay," I got up and headed to the line. To my surprise, Austin was the person ahead of me. "Oh hey,"

"Hey, Alls! What are you gonna order?" He asked me, smiling.

"I'm going to attempt to say lobster bisque, when I am a total failure at French." I said, and he laughed.

"Bisque de Homard," He perfectly executed every syllable, in a French accent. I rolled my eyes and nudged him.

"Alright, alright. No one likes a show off." I sarcastically said to him and again he chuckled.

_**-Oh, Paris!-**_

**The Next Day…**

I woke up the next day to a knocking sound. I got up and opened it. It was Trish.

"Oh, hey! Sorry, I didn't know you were still sleeping." She apologized. I shook my head.

"No, no, it's fine. I needed to get up anyways." I reassured her. She smiled sweetly and nodded. "Just give me a second, I need to get changed." Trish let me change and within 5 minutes, I met up with her again in the hallway. "So what's the agenda for today?"

"Nothing really special, but-" Trish was cut off. It was Brooke yelling at some girl.

"What is wrong with you, Annalisa? I told you to organize my clothes by color! Not by brand!" She exclaimed. I flinched at the intensity of her voice. "You're useless! I can't believe mom and Jonathan made me bring you to this school. You have no talent what so ever!" By with what she just said, I'm guessing that Annalisa was her sister. Those two look nothing alike. Annalisa looked so sweet and innocent, while Brooke was…well that's it.

She had caught me looking at her and she gave me a death glare. Wow, was she only putting up her act when Austin's around? "What are you looking at?"

"The wicked witch of the west." Trish mumbled. I laughed quietly, but Brooke didn't see past it.

"What was that, Patricia?" She snapped. Trish raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, hon, two things. One, don't call me Patricia. And two, I had said I was looking at the wicked bi-" I cut her off.

"Trish!" I warned her. She sighed angrily, but quieted down. Brooke eyed me up and down.

"So, you're the new Makayla." She said. I looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Makayla Richards. She was the girl that used to be in your room. Well, you know, before she was expelled for who knows what. Where are you from anyways, new girl?"

"Miami."

"Oh, cool." From the tone of her voice, it didn't seem like she thought it was cool. In fact, it sounded like it was the last thing she could've cared about. Then, she started looking around. "Ugh, where is my pathetic excuse of a step sister?"

"I think she went to the bathroom." I told her. She rolled her eyes, flipped her hair and turned on her heals.

"Thanks, Hally."

"It's Ally." I reminded her, for the second time.

"Does it look like I care, new girl?" And with that, she was gone. I looked at Trish who looked as if she was about to blow her top.

"_Thanks, Hally. Does it look like I care? Do I sound like a complete and utter bitch? Does this outfit make my boobs pop out, 'cause that's what I'm going for." _Trish mimicked Brooke's voice and made me laugh. "God, I hate her so much."

"I can tell." I said, as we started walking again. "What's her deal anyways?"

"Who? Wicked Bitch of the Building?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. "She came here when we all started out. At first she was nice and we were all friends, that is until she and Cassidy had a huge cat fight about Austin. Everyone took Cassidy's side and she ended up winning the whole thing, and that included Austin. Brooke has hated us ever since. And now that Cassidy's not here, she thinks that she'll easily play him into her dirty little hands with those fake nails of hers." She explained.

"Then, why does she hate me?" I asked. Trish shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe it's because, you chose us instead of her, or maybe she thinks you might be competition."

"Competition for what?"

"Austin." She said, plain and simple. I stopped.

"Whoa, how am I competition against her for Austin? I barely even know the guy."

"Well, he's paid more attention to you in one day than he ever did to her in 4 years. You gotta give the girl credit for noticing the smallest of details." Trish insisted. We reached outside and we waited for the crossing sign to let us cross to the other building.

"Yeah, but even if I _was_ competing for Austin, which I'm _not_," I emphasized 'not'. "Austin's dating Cassidy, remember? I couldn't do that. I'd feel like a horrible person if that ever happened. And to make matters worse, I've only known you guys for what? Less than 72 hours? It'd make the wrong impression."

"Alright, Ally," She laughed. "But know that no one's going to blame you if you fall for Austin. Every girl does at some point."

"Did you?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"It lasted about a day, then I met someone else." She assured me. Some part of me felt relieved that she didn't have a crush on Austin anymore.

"Who?"

"Someone," She returned slyly. We walked the rest of the way in silence, up the corridor staircase and into our Chemistry class to find Austin sitting down at a desk. He smiled when he saw us and he motioned for me and Trish to come over. Trish sat in between me and Austin.

"Is it weird that we only have certain classes for certain days?" I asked them. They both shrugged.

"You get used to it." Trish explained. When the teacher came in, he immediately told us that we were going to be partners with the person sitting to our right. I looked over and saw Trish, meaning she was my partner. Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Austin right next to me. Literally, he physically leaned over Trish, who looked as if she was about to stab him with her pen, and was now facing me.

"Hey, Alls, you got pencil I could borrow?" He asked me. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Sure, hold on." I rummaged through my bag, looking for a spare pencil.

"Ms. Dawson and Mr. Moon," The teacher boomed. We both jumped and looked up. "You two will be partner's then?" Before I could say that Trish was my partner, he had already written down our names.

"Looks like we're going to be partners, Ally Dawson." Austin said. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess so, Austin Moon." I said back to him and he laughed. The teacher went on for the rest of the class pairing students up. Trish ended up getting paired up with Dez, who I had no idea was even in the class until he spoke up about not being able the find the rest of his gingerbread family.

The rest of the week was pretty boring as well. But on the bright side, I was somewhat improving on my French and I was knee-deep in my worldwide learning capabilities. So far, English has been pretty good. French on the other hand, despite what I just said, isn't going as smoothly. It's a working progress, but Professeur Cameron made it pretty clear that she wanted all of us to speak French all year, 24/7. Or at least, in her classroom. Whenever she calls on me, which is quite often I might add, I never know what she's asking or how to answer and end up saying something stupid like…I don't even know.

In History, I'm in with the seniors because I already took government last year. It's not as bad, but kinda treat you like a little kid. Thinking that you shouldn't get as much homework as them and all. That's something they'd underestimate about me. I may be small, but I can do a lot more homework in two days than they can in 2 years. I was top of the grade back in Miami, but who's bragging? Plus, Trish is in my class, too. And this time, she made sure that we'd be partners and didn't let any seniors lean over her to ask for a pencil they could borrow.

Dez was also in the class. When he's not with Austin, he's pretty quiet. Still crazy, but quiet.

"Hey Ally, want to see what I found on the sidewalk this morning?" Dez asked me while I was copying down the notes.

"Not right now Dez. I've already seen all your 'cool' things." I said to him, not taking my eyes from the board. He tapped my shoulder again.

"C'mon, Ally. I'm for real this time! It's like the coolest thing ever!" He begged me. I sighed, putting my pencil down and turning to him.

"Okay, Dez." I gave in. He pulled out something fuzzy from his pocket and it started moving. I jumped back and nearly fell out of my seat.

"Ew! Dez why did you pick that up?!" I asked him quite loudly. Everyone in the class turned their attention to the both of us. Once they had realized what it was he was holding, the room bursts into screams and shouts.

"Mr. Fischer, please take you little…pet," The teacher herself was up on her desk. She pointed to Dez's rat in his hand. "Why would you pick up such a creature?"

"Aw, but he's cute!" Dez whined. The teacher merely pointed to the exit, her hand trembled a little. Dez pouted, but he listened to the teacher. He got up and exited the room.

"Typical Dez," Trish smirked. "Always picking up the weirdest things off the street. One time, he took home a hobo."

"A hobo?" I asked, making sure I had heard correctly. Trish nodded with a smile on her face. I laughed and shook my head.

_**-Oh, Paris!-**_

I walked casually towards the dinner hall by myself. Trish offered to wait and walk with me, but I told her that I had a few more sheets of homework to finish. As soon as I walked in, I saw everyone sitting at the table, talking. My stomach growled and I took a deep breath. _You know you're going to have to order by yourself sooner or later, Ally. Austin, Trish, Vee, or Libby, or Dez won't always be there. _I had thought in my head. I felt a wave of courage come over me, and before I knew it, I was headed over to the line.

"Bonjour," said the chef. He waited for my order. I nervously played with my fingers.

"Um, can I have the soup? I mean, uh, sopa?" I asked, fumbling on pronunciation. He smiled.

"Oh! Soupe!" He corrected me. I sigh, relieved, and nodded.

"Sí, soupe," I said. He looked at me funny. "I mean, oui. Oui" Monsieur Perrie laughed and started ladling my soup.

"Iz alright. I speak pretty fine ingleesh if I do zay zo myself." Perrie handed me my bowl of soup. I smile. I can so do this! Yeah I-

"See! That wasn't horrible was it, Ally?" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned and saw Austin standing up. He took his hands that were cupped around his mouth, and formed a thumbs up and smiled up at me. I rolled my eyes, as my cheeks grew hot.

I paid for my food and took a seat next to him. "You couldn't have made it more obvious, Austin? I don't think China heard you." I nudged him with my elbow. He shrugged. I noticed that he didn't change his clothes from yesterday. What has he been up to? Then I remembered, before he mentioned about going to see Cassidy. Did he really spend the night with her? Wait, why would I care? I've got Dallas, and I'm happy with that.

"Hello?" I saw a hand wave over my face. "Ally, you there? Earth to Ally!" I'm back to reality to see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked them all.

"You, like, spaced out for 5 minutes." Libby stated. She took a drink of her water.

"Yeah, everything okay?" Vee asked. I nodded and just started eating my soup.

"Okay, first, why didn't anyone tell me that most people here spoke English?" I set my spoon in my bowl. Austin started laughing. I smacked his shoulder. "Dude, you knew this whole time?!"

"I thought it'd be kinda funny." He admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"See my face," I pointed to my facial expression. "Yeah, it doesn't think otherwise."

"Ally, it was in the hand book." Dez said. I looked at him with disbelief.

"There was a handbook?" They all nodded. "Is there anything else you all would like to tell me?" I looked at Vee. "Like you have a belly button piercing." I turned to Trish. "Or you have a tattoo of some weird creature on your ankle?"

Trish laughed. "No, I'm completely tat free."

"And ew! A belly button piercing. Not to mention ouch!" Vee surprised look on her face. I held my hands up in defense. After that, an awkward silence followed.

"So, Ally," Libby spoke up, breaking our quietness. "How long have you and Dallas been together?" I looked up and Austin nearly died choking. We all looked at him.

"Sorry, too much salt." He let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh, about a year now. How'd you know about Dallas?" I asked her. She gestured to Trish.

"Miss Big Mouth over hear apparently sleep texts." Libby said. I laughed.

"Sleep text?"

"Yup, she did that to me, too." Vee scrolled through her phone. "She told me that my outfit didn't match at all that morning, when she said that it looked cute."

"It was cute!" Trish defended.

"And, she also sleep lies." Libby added. We shook our heads at Trish, who rolled her eyes at us.

I looked over at Austin, who had suddenly become quiet. Since we're on the subject of dating…No I can't ask him that. But that got to my brain a little too late.

"So, uh, Austin," I started. "H-How long have you and Cassidy been dating?"

"About a year now." Vee answered for him.

"I can speak for myself, Vee." He looked at his little sister, who crossed her arms. Then he looked at me. "About a year now." Austin repeated.

I just bobbed my head up and down.

"Changing subjects now," Libby added. "What part of Miami are you from? Like are you more of in the crowded city, or the relaxed beach area?"

"By the beach," I informed them.

"But, you're as pale as a ghost!" Vee exclaimed. I shrugged.

"I'm not too gung-ho for the beach. Not really my forte."

"But it's the beach! Everybody loves the beach!" Dez commented.

"But I'm not everybody, now am I?" I countered. Dez gave a look of defeat.

"Have you been out at all yet?" Austin asked. Now that I think about it, I haven't really left the campus. But they can't know that.

"Oh yeah," I lied. "Uh, yesterday I went…shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, it's Paris for god's sake. How can you not go shopping?" I acted.

"You're a terrible liar, Ally." Austin stated. I pretended to be hurt.

"Sure, go ahead, just come right out and say it. Don't even consider my feelings. Alright, Austin. That's totally fine." I folded my arms as he laughed. "And I didn't lie!"

"Ally," Libby said. "The closest mall is 20 miles from here. There's no way that you could've gotten a taxi to take you from there to here in that short of a time. You were with us all day yesterday. And plus, how come we didn't see any shopping bags in your room?" She reasoned. Crap. Busted.

"Fine, fine." I gave in. "I haven't gone any where yet. Happy?"

They gave me satisfied looks. "Well, I think you all know what that means." Dez stood up. The rest of them followed his acts.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, suspiciously. They turned to me and something tells me, this can't be good. For me.

"This is your first time away from home for the weekend, right?" Vee asked. I nodded.

"Yes…" I replied hesitantly. Austin smirked.

"Without any parental supervision?" Austin questioned. Again, I slowly nodded my head.

"And?" I waited for them to continue.

"And, that means you are not gong to spend it alone in your bed room watching those old LifeTime reruns." Trish stated.

"Guys, seriously. What are you doing?" I stood up and started backing away from them.

"Showing you how to have the time of your life in the city of lights.." They all said.

"What?" The next thing I knew, I was being pushed up the stairs and into my room. Trish commanded me to change into something nice, party wise. 20 minutes later, while I was still getting my hair fixed, someone knocked on my door. It was Austin. He was already done getting ready. He was wearing a red button down shirt, which was undone, and a white tank top underneath, which outlined, a perfectly defined, 6-pack. I couldn't help but to stare a little. His jeans were grayish and he wore sneakers. His golden locks were messed up a little. Damn, this boy is…

"Uh, come in. I'm almost done." I invited him in, with my hand up in the air, trying to get my hair under control.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Austin asked, particularly not to anyone, after waiting 5 minutes. I shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe it's because boys are so stereotypical about girls that we actually want to look good so we don't get judged just based on how big our boobs or butts are." I said, jokingly. He chuckled. I finished curling my hair and grabbed my small purse and walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light in the process.

We both walked out of the door and I locked my room. I turned to him, and realized he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him. My eyes grew wide. "Did my make up smear? Do I have something on my face? My teeth?"

He just smiled and put his hand on my cheek. "No, you look perfect."

**Again, I am sooo soooo sorry for the long wait! I really do hate being MIA on you guys. I just didn't really have the time and inspiration to write. But today was finally a free day for me to lock myself in my room and just write. This is my longest chapter now! haha**

**I have finished, Fame Will Break Your Promises, so if you are reading it, and haven't read the last chapter, go read it! I'm kinda proud of the last chapter. **

*****Sequel Notice*** Those of you that want a sequel to F.O.J.P.C., what do you want it to be about? I was thinking like….well, I won't tell you because I want to see what you guys want first. PM me or leave a review on what you think!**

**OH! Merry (late) Christmas! And happy New Year (almost)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please?**

**Xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry I haven't updated since last year. ): haha ;D HAPPY NEW YEAR! Has anyone else seen the promo for Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath? Can't wait!**

**Thank you for all the great reviews! This is the most reviews I've gotten for just one story! Thank you!**

**Quick Shout out to **WhenInDoubt-WriteItOut**! Thank you for nominating The One That Got Away! I was literally shocked out of my life! Thank you so much! You've already made my year great! Xoxo**

**First Chapter upload of 2013!**

**Here you go!~**

_**Last time…**_

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Austin asked, particularly not to anyone, after waiting 5 minutes. I shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe it's because boys are so stereotypical about girls that we actually want to look good so we don't get judged just based on how big our boobs or butts are." I said, jokingly. He chuckled. I finished curling my hair and grabbed my small purse and walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light in the process.

We both walked out of the door and I locked my room. I turned to him, and realized he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him. My eyes grew wide. "Did my make up smear? Do I have something on my face? My teeth?"

He just smiled and put his hand on my cheek. "No, you look perfect."

"R-Really?" I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Yeah," He looked straight into my eyes. "Vous avez de très beaux yeux."

"Really?" I questioned him playfully. "You're speaking to me in French, expecting me to understand you?" He smiled and shrugged.

"It means-" He began.

"Yo! Ally are you done in there?" We heard Vee's voice through the door. Austin removed his hand from my cheek.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a sec." He hollered back.

"Austin? What are you doing in there?" Libby asked. I looked down and bit my lip.

"We were," He paused. "thinking of where to go. We were just thinking of places to go."

"Okay, but seriously! Hurry up, if we want to get back for curfew! Charlie's gonna be up our asses if we get back in the building late." Trish demanded.

"Hey, do you know where I can get a swimsuit for my turtle?" Typical Dez. After he had said that, there was a loud smack and a girlish yelp. I giggled and rolled my eyes. Austin then took my hand and we walked to the door. Once I opened the door, Libby pulled me out.

"About time!" Vee smirked. Austin followed me out the door and I turned to lock it. "So where to?"

_**~Oh! Paris~**_

"Well that was fun!" I smiled as we came back into the dorms. I hopped off of Austin's back. My heel broke when we had 5 blocks left, so he offered.

"See, told you! You were missing all the fun," Libby said. I sighed happily.

"Yeah, all alone. With nothing to do, probably hating yourself for being sent here by yourself-OW!" Dez yelled. Again, Trish had whacked his skull.

"Shut up, doofus! You'll make her feel bad!" Trish hissed. Dez shot me an apologetic smile while rubbing his head from the blow.

"No, it's fine. I know I spend a lot of time to myself. It gives be time to think," I explained. "And it gets my creative juices flowing and I write a song more easily." I pulled out my songbook from my bag and quickly flipped the pages.

"Mind if we take a look at a song?" Austin asked, reaching for my songbook. I responded by yanking it away and they all stared at me.

"Never. Touch. My. Book." I warned. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled. "Off limits. I get it."

"Thanks." I muttered back. We stood around in silence for a little bit. "So, uh, I'm gonna head in guys. You know, call it a day."

"But," Vee interjected. "It's only 7:30. On a Saturday."

"I-I know," I stuttered. "But I need to email my friend back in Miami."

"Alright," They all sighed. I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, and I'm meeting up with Cassidy at around 8. See you guys later." Austin informed us. We all headed our separate ways. Trish, Vee and Libby were going to check out a new chocolate shop that opened down the street and Dez was going to do whatever he was doing. I pressed the elevator button and started the wait for the doors to open. When it did, I got inside and pressed my floor. Right as the metal doors were going to close, a hand comes in between them and pulled them open. It was Austin.

"Oh hey," I smiled at him. He scooted in after hitting his floor number.

"Hey," He replied. "So did you have fun tonight?"

"Definitely, I haven't had that much fun in a while." I admitted. He smiled.

"That's great!" The rest of the way up was in silence. I couldn't really tell if it was a comfortable silence, or an awkward one. When it was my floor, I slowly walked out of the elevator. I turned back to Austin and his eyes locked with mine.

"See you later?" I said, hopefully. Austin nodded and waved. I gave him a little wave back.

"Definitely." He called out just as the doors slid closed. I strolled into my room, put on a change of clothes and logged on to the computer.

'_**One New Message!' **_popped up. Dani. I clicked 'open'.

_**To: Ally; **__**Ally_Gator_Dawson **_

_**From: Dani; Dani_Loves_You **_

_**Subject: Totes Ridic!**_

_**Guess who got the lead in the musical? That's right! This girl! *happy dance* okay, so anyways, I was hanging out with Casey, Taylor, Dallas and Liam the other day and as usual, Taylor was bragging on and on about how romantic her new boyfriend is. I mean, sure the guy is cute, but we don't need every single detail of what you two do together. Oh! But this you might be interested in. Dallas asked about you! Yeah, I know. I can practically hear you screaming your cheeks off from here. He said that he couldn't wait to see you when you come home for break! Trust me the dude's head over heels for you! The question is, are you still? Meaning, have you eaten off a guy's face yet? I know you love me ;) **_

_**You need to come home ASAP! Burt is annoying the crap out of me!**_

_**~DanI~**_

_**P.S. this is the second email I've sent! respond to me you jerk! (;**_

I smiled and laughed while reading that. Wow. Dallas asked about me? He said he couldn't wait to see me.

_**To: Dani; Dani_Loves_You **_

_**From: Ally; Ally_Gator_Dawson **_

_**Subject: RE: Totes Ridic!**_

_**Really? God, I don't think that Taylor will ever stop. -_- but whatever. And Dallas asked about me? Aww! I'll have you know, I do still like him! I'm not sure if I exactly LOVE him, I haven't really gotten to hang out with him before we started talking… Tell him I can't wait to see him too**_

_**Again with the French boy thing! I have NOT done that! And don't plan on it! But there is this one guy…but he has a girlfriend. Not like I would go after him anyways…**_

_**School's not bad. But you know, being the nerd that I am, school's hardly ever bad. Except for that one time (NEVER SPEAK OF IT IN PUBLIC) French on the other hand… Let's just say that it's not my strongest subject.**_

_**Gtg Dani! Love you lots!**_

_**xx**_

_**-Ally**_

_**P.S. There! I responded, ya happy? **_

I finished and clicked 'send'. I gazed over at the clock 8:30. It's only been an hour? Wow. I jump into my bed and searched my bag for my book. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Ally? You in there?" A voice echoed through the wood. _SHIT! It's Austin!_

"Y-Yeah, just a second!" I scrambled to get my 'The Script' hoodie and pulled it over my head. The shirt I was wearing was fine…but I had no bra on. I opened the door and covered my chest with my arms. "H-Hey. What's up?" I asked, trying to be casual.

"Nice sweatshirt." He commented, looking at my hoodie. Austin stood there for a second. "Can I come in?"

I looked like a total idiot. "Y-yeah, sure." I allowed him to pass through and he looked me up and down in the process.

"Nice pickle pajamas," He said. I looked down and gasped.

"Well if I had known you were going to knock on my door, I would've not worn this!" I sarcastically shot back.

"Hey, I think it's cute." He laughed. I gave him a fake smile and rolled my eyes. _Wait, did he just- _"I'm not really getting the reference." He lifted up a little alligator statuette I had on my dresser.

"It's a nickname."

"How?" Austin shook his head.

"Ally. Alligator. My dad called me Ally-Gator all the time when I was a kid. I guess it kinda stuck." I explained. "But now, it kinda annoys me." He nodded.

"So, what would you do if I started calling you Ally-Gator?" He asked, nudging me.

"I would punch you in the face." I replied in a serious tone. He looked at me in shock. I took the alligator from him and set it back down.

"Sorry." He said.

"For what?" I answered.

"You're trying to keep your room clean and I'm just messing it up." Austin looked around my room.

"Nah, it's fine. You can touch anything that's mine." Already regretting what I said, I turned away from him, blushing furiously. "I-I mean, uh-I, not like-"

"It's alright, Ally" He reassured me laughing. "I know what you meant. Is that Dallas, your boyfriend?" Austin for some reason had a bit of attitude when he said 'boyfriend'. He was pointing to the picture I had at Six Flags.

"Yeah, kind of. I guess-I don't really know. I left before anything…."I trailed off. "Before anything really happened." I finished. But Austin just stayed silent. "So, uh, why'd your parents send you here? I mean, not that it's a bad thing."

"My parents are divorced. **(A/N: I know that Mike and Mimi aren't divorced, but lets just pretend here) **My mom lives in California and my dad still lives in our old house in Miami. During the summer I live with my mom and for the school year, I fly over to Miami with my dad." He told me. Austin fell backward, so now he was laying down on my bed.

"Wow, sounds complicated." I confessed. He sighed.

"You get used to it."

I merely nod and there was a quick pause, before he sat upright again. "Okay since you seem to be a loner at 8:45 on a Saturday in Paris, We're going out."

"What? Like right now?" I said rapidly. Austin nodded and stood up. "But what about Cassidy? Didn't you say you had plans?"

"It got rescheduled." He said and shrugged. I didn't dare to continue the subject.

"But, I'm not really dressed for it." I looked over at what I am currently wearing.

"So? You look fine! Remember what I had said earlier?"

"But half of what you said was in French." I sarcastically deadpanned. Next thing I knew, my 'Music Is Poetry With Passion' pillow came flying to my head. I made an 'o' with my mouth and quickly whipped it back at him. Unfortunately for me, I have poor aim.

"You're terrible at aiming." Austin laughed. I grabbed another pillow and slammed it against his stomach. He flinched in pain.

"How's my aiming now?" I taunted. He fell over again on my bed, but grabbed my arm in time to bring me down with him. I squealed and plopped onto the mattress. Both of us started laughing really hard and then Austin hit me with another pillow. I failed to block it, but I swiped it away from him the next swing he took and threw it across the room. He did the same with the other pillow I had in my other hand. I tried to reach it, but I felt someone drag my legs, pulling me away from the pillow. Then he hopped over me to grab it, but I flipped him off of me.

"Okay, okay, I surrender." He waved an imaginary white flag. He was breathing in heavily as was I. He was laying down right next to me on his back while I was on my stomach. "Here's the-" He panted. "The plan." He shifted , so now he was facing me. His hazel eyes were sparkling. Ugh, I don't want to feel like this!

"Okay," I said hesitantly. I get up and brush my hair before tying it into a ponytail.

"Get rid of your pickle pajamas," He ordered.

"I thought you said that they were cute?" I reminded him. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Put some pants on and I'm going to show you the real Paris. What it's really like." He beamed.

"That's it?" I asked, rather disappointed but excited.

"Yup," he made a popping noise with the 'p'. "Every detail." Austin tried to throw another pillow at me, but I moved just in time. It hit my laptop and I glared at him. He sent back an apologetic smile. Then, my phone rings. I guessed it was my mom or dad. But I was so wrong.

_Dallas._

I let it ring for a couple more times before actually picking up. "H-Hey, Dallas!"

"Oh! Fantastic! You haven't forgotten about me yet!" He chuckled from the other side of the line. I laughed.

"It's only been 2 weeks." I reminded him.

"Yeah, 2 weeks too many!"

I looked over at Austin, who was again sitting down on my bed. I cocked my head, gesturing to the picture. I mouthed him 'Dallas' and he just nodded. No emotion what so ever.

"So, your sister came by yesterday." Dallas started calling me and Dani sisters since we met him. I get why, I mean, me and her pretty much are. We even look alike and our personalities are very similar. "She said something about being the lead singer."

"Yeah, I told her that she should try out to be your band's lead." I recalled.

"Is she any good?" He asked.

"You tell me. She got the lead in the musical since 3rd grade." I laughed. I could practically hear him smiling.

"Great," I gave him her number and email and he repeated it back to me. I glanced at Austin, who was pretending to tap an imaginary wrist watch. I don't see why he's rushing. It's only nine and that's pretty early for Paris.

"Hey, Dal, I gotta go." I tried not to sound rushed.

"You have plans?" He asked.

"Don't sound too surprised!" I giggled. "My friend's over and he's going to show me around."

Pause. "He?"

"Relax, Dal, he's only a friend." I reassured him.

"Good. You're not going to forget about us-" He stopped. "I mean, all of us here in Miami are you? Leave us for that French dude Dani's been talking about right?"

"Never!" I stated. He laughed.

"Okay, I'm trusting you, Ally. Call me soon?" He requested.

"Yeah, of course." After that, we both hung up.

"Jealous type?" Austin got up and walked over.

"He's not my boyfriend." I reminded him.

"Just saying. Now c'mon." He took my wrist, but I escaped.

"Wait, I gotta change!" I dashed to the bathroom and 5 minutes later, I came out in a different outfit. I had a pinkish-orangeish long sleeved lace shirt, gray skinny jeans **(think of her outfit before they left Miami and while they were on the plane to New York in the crossover) **and sneakers. I know what your thinking, but based on what happened earlier with my heels, I decided not to take a risk.

_**~Oh, Paris!~**_

The lights tonight were killer. I mean they were so amazing. It was as if they were just splattered on by an artist. You could practically hear people clanking wine glasses and gossip.

"So, how long have you been interested in music?" Austin asked, breaking my enchantment.

"Since I was a little girl. I've always had a thing for songwriting." I recalled. "What about you?"

"For me, when I was a kid, I've always wanted to be famous. And after watching performers on New Year's Eve, I've just been so set on becoming a singer." He admitted. "So you like The Script?"

"Yeah," I smiled shyly. "I really like their song, Nothing."

"That's one of my favorites." We walked past a small bistro and I just had realized we are further away from the school. I can't even see it anymore. "Am I better off dead? Am I better of a quitter? They say I'm better off now, than I ever was with her!" He sang.

"Wow, you're really good!" I'm astonished. He shrugged.

"Thanks. I've never really sung in front of people. Usually, I do small gigs in Miami or California, but nothing big."

"Lucky, I can't perform at all." I whined.

"Why not?"

"Stage fright."

"Oh." After 5 minutes of walking, I get tired.

"Are we there yet?" I complained.

"Relax, Alls. We're getting there." He reassured me.

"But like everyone is staring at me now!" I eyed people walking past us.

"So?" He questioned. "I don't see how it's a big deal."

"I look like a total foreigner." He looked at me confused. "I'm wearing sneakers."

"Again, I'm not seeing the big deal." I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone here's dressed all fancy-like. And I'm here in skinny jeans and sneakers. I look totally American." I stepped back and flung my hands out.

"Ally," Austin laughed. "I'm American, too you know. We're both from Miami."

"Yeah, but you've been here for years! You know how to dress." I insisted.

"You're making this more complicated than it needs to be." He grasped my shoulders. "Ally, you look fine! And don't you dare say anything more."

"But-" I tried.

"Nope," He covered my mouth with his hand and we started walking again. We passed by many more things like museums and cathedrals.

"Wait, aren't we going to go in? I thought you were showing me Paris?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they're all closed." Austin kept walking. "Ally, it's only the 2nd week of school, we've got plenty of time." We. He said We. Austin and me. Me and Austin. Just us two.

We came to a bustling street. "Where are we?"

"We're still in the Latin Quarter. Between the rue St. Michel and rue St. Jacques."

"The what?"

"'Rue' means street." He taught me.

"Wait, but we've been walking for-"

"Only about 10 minutes." He finished. Ugh, I really wish I had a car right now.

Austin and I both try to avoid bumping into people by swerving in curves. Austin walked a few feet in front of me. It gave me a chance to check out his back side. _Yup, total callipygian. What? Did I really just think that? _We stop by an little dock and that's when I see it.

Notre-Dame. **(Haha reminds me of the live stream xD)**

"Wow. I've seen it in pictures and in the Disney movie-"

"But that one's animated." Austin cut in.

"I know, but still, this one doesn't compare to the others I've seen." I gawked. I saw Austin smile down at me from the corner of my eye. I'm finally brought out of my amazement and Austin led me to a bridge. He said we were walking to the Île de la Cité. Island of the City, the one of the oldest provinces in Paris.

I went over to the edge and looked down. "Oh my God! That guy's going to fall over if he doesn-" I looked back at Austin. He was standing several feel away from the ledge. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just be careful." He worried.

"Are you afraid of heights?" I asked and I smiled.

"I'm just considering your personal space." He lied. I could tell.

"Oh okay." I turned back around. "Oh! Oh no!" I pretended to lean too far and acted to wobble.

"Ally! No! Don't do that!" Austin yanked me back to where he was.

"Sorry." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon. This isn't why I brought you out here. To mess with me." He smirked.

"Then why are we here?" I couldn't even possibly think of any place better than the site of Notre-Dame. It was so massive! The architecture of it was so detailed. The history that single building contained-

"Here." Austin stopped.

"And where exactly is 'here'?" I looked around. It looked as if it was just another regular street, or as Austin pointed out 'rue'.

Austin pointed down to our feet. Where we stood was incredible, it was a giant circle and a golden star was right smack dab in the middle.

"Point Zéro Des Routes De France?" I failed to perfect the pronunciation.

"This, Mademoiselle Dawson, is where everything begins in France. It means 'Point zero of the roads of France'. All the routes that disperse throughout France start here." Austin explained. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Whoa." It was all I could say.

"Welcome to Paris, Ally. I'm happy that you came."

**BaBAM! Done! Haha What'd you think? I think it turned out pretty well. But you tell me! Who will be the first reviewer of 2013? *Dramatic music* So please review! Review!**

**Check out my new story, Love In Disguise! Please?**

**I also take requests! Just tell me what you want the story to be about by PMing me or leaving a review!**

****ATTENTION! THIS IS IMPORTANT!** Okay, **MysteryMe317 **is doing a contest! It's Best Austin&Ally Story of 2012! Please go and nominate your favorite story along with the story's writer! I've already been nominated (Thank you again!) and even if I don't win, I think it's such an honor that my story got recognized! So go and nominate a story! I've read A LOT of great ones this year, so it will be tough compitition.**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I understand if you're mad at me for not updating for over a month. I really am sorry. But! I do want to thank you for the reviews! I mean 82 for the first 4 chapters! Holy pickles! You are truly the best! I'm just the writer, but your feedback is what makes it worth it!**

***I do not own anything related to A&A, I don't own Vee or Libby (haha) that'd be weird, and I do not own the songs used in this and future chapters.***

_**Previously…**_

"_And where exactly is 'here'?" I looked around. It looked as if it was just another regular street, or as Austin pointed out 'rue'._

_Austin pointed down to our feet. Where we stood was incredible, it was a giant circle and a golden star was right smack dab in the middle. _

"_Point Zéro Des Routes De France?" I failed to perfect the pronunciation._

"_This, Mademoiselle Dawson, is where everything begins in France. It means 'Point zero of the roads of France'. All the routes that disperse throughout France start here." Austin explained. I looked up at him and he smiled._

"_Whoa." It was all I could say._

"_Welcome to Paris, Ally. I'm happy that you came."_

I stood in amazement. Austin chuckled and smiled over at me. "So?"

"It's absolutely incredible." I gushed. He nodded.

"Good. Now," He nudged me. "Make a wish."

"What?" I asked. He looked at me in dead seriousness. He took me by the shoulders and placed me so now I was standing on the star embedded into the ground.

"Ally, make a wish. It's not exactly rocket science." Austin mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Huh, I didn't know that you knew about rocket science." I mocked back.

"Just make a damn wish," He laughed. I held my arms up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Touchy aren't we?" I closed my eyes and concentrated on my wish. "I wish-"

"What are you doing?!" Austin shouted, pulling me out of my focus. I looked at him confused.

"I'm making a wish! You just told me to!" I complained. He rolled his eyes this time.

"Ally, Ally, Ally, do you know anything about making wishes?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Apparently, not according to you." I poked his stomach, which let me tell you, is rock hard. He is really making this hard on me, isn't he?

"You've only got a certain amount in your life. Dandelions, eyelashes, shooting stars-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, but have you actually _seen _a shooting star?" I interrogated. He shook his head.

"No, but you seriously have to treat each wish like you only get one in your entire life. You know, live in the moment." He explained. I raised my eyebrow.

"Is this like a 'YOLO' thing? Because I seriously don't get it." I shrugged. Austin ran a hand through his hair.

"No, but haven't you ever heard the saying 'don't say your wish or else it won't come true'?" I shook my head no. "You know what, just make a wish, WITHOUT saying it out loud." He put emphasis on 'without'.

"Or what? I slowly die painfully? Drown maybe?" He shrugged. "Whatever you say," I resumed my posture on the star and closed my eyes again. "Oh wise master of wishes." I sighed and really think of what I want to wish for. This is difficult.

"Have you made your-" I quickly shushed Austin, swatting him in the process. "Ow!"

"Shut up, I'm thinking." I hissed. What do I want? Well, I want a lot of things. Go home to Miami, but tonight was the most fun I've had in a while. Be with Dallas…_or Austin_. Wait, what?

Okay, I don't know where that thought came from. Dallas. I want to be with Dallas. I want to just hug him and be in his arms. I know I can do that over break, but it would be better if it was now.

Eh, screw it.

_I wish for whatever is right. Whatever is destined to happen._

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Austin beaming down at me.

"What?" I blushed. He smiled and just motioned for me to leave it. "Seriously what?"

"It seems like it was a good wish." He replied. I raised my eyebrow.

"How do you know?" I asked, curiously.

"I guess you can call me an expert as making wishes." Austin cockily boasted. I rolled my eyes as he smiles that smile.

"Alright, Mr. Expert, how do we get home?" I said. His smile disappears.

"Yeah, about that…" Austin trailed off.

"Austin!" I gasped. He then bursts into laughter.

"I was kidding, Alls. Of course I know the way home." I whacked his arm and he winced from impact. "Ow! Geez, for one small person, you sure do hit hard."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I announced. Austin gently puts his hand on my back, sending chills down my spine, and guided me back to back track our previous route.

On the way back to the dorms, Austin suggested that we go for some late-night snacks, meaning I'd have to order…in French…again. I get a nervous feeling as we approach closer to a sandwich vender. The aroma surrounding the stand was just incredible. There was a different amount of scents that just made my mouth water. Austin chuckled at my pleasure and he stepped in to order for me. _Thank God._ I insisted to pay, but this boy was being a stubborn blonde and refused, placing my money back into my pocket.

We waited patiently for our sandwiches to be made. Once we were handed the Panini's, I blew it to cool it off, and took a bite. My eyes literally rolled to the back of my head. This has been the best sandwich I've ever had in my entire life.

I moaned in delight as I took another bite. Austin laughed.

"Having fun with your foodgasm?" I nodded at him, with my mouth full. He smiled and wiped away the mayo dripping the side of his mouth., but failing to do so. I swallowed and shook my head. I picked up a napkin and did it for him. I kept my eyes on the napkin, trying to avoid his eyes, which were right on me. I couldn't fight the urge anymore, so I looked up at his beautiful golden hazel eyes. I noticed him getting closer. I saw his eyelids slowly close before my own followed. _Crap. No no no no no. Ally, don't you dare! But then again, he's so cute and sweet and so funny and-oh stop it! You're with Dallas. He has a girlfriend. And…and…_

"Uh," I spoke up, causing Austin to stop and pull back.

"Um, yeah, thanks." He said, quietly. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "W-we should get going."

"Y-Yeah," I agreed. There was an awkward silence for the rest of the way home. Well, sort of home. Austin walked with my to my door and I unlocked it. "Uh, thanks for tonight, Austin. I really needed to get out."

"No problem, Ally." He smiled genuinely. I returned the gesture and hugged him before heading inside. I collapsed on my bed and sighed deeply. _This wasn't supposed to happen._

_**~Oh, Paris!~**_

"You woke up kinda late, don't you think Ally?" Vee asked as I sat down at the table the next morning.

"I was up late." I yawned. Libby raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because we knocked on your door after we came back from the chocolate shop to see if you wanted any chocolate that we bought, and your lights were off and no one answered the door." Libby proposed. My eyes went wide.

"I-uh, um…I-I was in the bathroom." I covered up. I swallowed as I tried to smile convincingly.

"Are you sure?" Dez asked. I nodded quickly.

"Y-Yup. I had to take a shower…"

"At 10:30 at night?" Vee said. I smiled and shrugged.

"Yup, so I don't have to take one in the morning. You know, just so I won't be late for anything happening early in the morning." I lied. They seemed to be buying it now.

"That makes sense." Trish admitted. The rest of the group agreed. "So, where'd you guys think Cassidy and Austin went last night?"

"I don't know, he was out pretty late. I saw him in the hall last night, or in this case, earlier this morning, and I asked him where he went and he said somewhere and he had a great time. The best that he has in a while." Dez shrugged. The girls except for me, looked as if they were trying to figure out what happened. I just sat there, trying not to look too obvious. Just then, Austin came and pulled up a chair right next to me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey guys." He's acting like nothing ever happened._ should I be hurt or relieved? _"So what's the plan for today?"

"Let's start with, what happened to you last night?" Libby asked the blonde, who merely shrugged.

"I was out, like I told all of you." Austin reminded them.

"Yeah, but you came in pretty late, according to what Dez told us. What were you and Cassidy doing?" Vee asked her brother. Trish makes a grossed out expression.

"Ew, I don't need to know this-" Austin cut her off.

"I wasn't with Cassidy." Austin confessed bluntly. The whole table gasped. I sunk in my chair as the seconds went by.

"If you weren't with Cassidy, then-" Libby started. _Austin, please just keep your mouth- _I kept stealthily sliding down from my seat.

"I was out with Ally." I shut my eyes, but I could still feel their eyes on me. I peeked out of one eyelid and I was right.

"You were out," Libby said slowly.

"With…" Vee smiled. Why is she smiling?

"Ally." Trish finished for them. Austin nodded, while I was practically dying inside.

"So, um, the plan," I cleared my throat, digressing from the subject. "What are we doing tonight."

"We," Trish eyed me with one of her brows up in the air. "were planning on going to this karaoke place that opened up last week. You guys wanna join?"

"You know, unless you two already have plans…" Vee added. Mine and Austin's cheeks turned red. Libby laughed.

"N-no. I'm free for tonight." I quickly said.

"Yeah, it sounds fun." Austin commented after me. I glanced at him.

"Great! We finally get to hear you sing, Ally!" Libby squealed. I shook my head.

"No you won't. I'm not singing." I admitted.

"But, you have to!" Vee whined. Trish nodded in agreement.

"You cannot just go to a karaoke place and not sing. It's like tradition!" Dez exclaimed. "And that's how you got into the school right? For singing and songwriting?"

"Yeah," Everyone else echoed. I bit my bottom lip and sighed.

"I don't know guys. It was hard enough for me to audition, and-" Austin interrupted me.

"Come on, Alls." He looked me dead in the eye. "You can do this. I know you can. The whole time, I-I mean we," I could practically hear Libby and Vee's smirk. "We'll be right there. Just look at me the whole time."

"I-I," I stuttered. Their eyes pleaded for me approval. I sighed in defeat and nodded. The table echoed in cheers and I smiled a little.

After breakfast, Trish, Libby and Vee came up with me to my room and Dez went with Austin to their floor. The three of them jumped onto my head and made themselves comfortable. I set down my songbook on my vanity table and turn around to find them all smiling and raising their eyebrows at me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked them. They moved closer.

"You know what!" Libby squealed. I shook my head.

"No I really don't." I confirmed. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure, miss disappear-for-the-whole-night-with-captain-blondness-upstairs. " She shot sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and walked to my closet for a fresh pair of clothes.

"C'mon, Ally! Spill the details!" Vee begged. I laughed.

"I would," their faces turned hopeful. "If there were details to spill."

"Oh really?" Vee scoffed. "You're telling me, you spent the WHOLE night out with my brother, who you are totally in love with by the way, and you have no detail what-so-ever to tell us? I find that hard to believe."

"I'm not in love with him, Vee. I barely know him." I said. Libby crossed her legs.

"But you two have been getting pretty close, from what I've seen. We've known Austin for a long time and he doesn't just get along that easily with just anyone." She explained. Trish and Vee nod their heads in unison.

"Guys, be realistic!" I shrugged. "He has a girlfriend, and I have a…boyfriend." I hesitated on saying 'boyfriend'.

"But you said you and Dallas never made it official, so you are technically single and ready to mingle…" Trish commented.

"With Austin." Libby added and they all started laughing.

"Um, hello? Are we forgetting the fact that, as I just said, he has a girlfriend?!" I exclaimed.

"Cassidy?" Vee asked. I nodded. "She's not exactly what I'd expect Austin to be into. Don't get me wrong, she's pretty and talented and all, but all she cares about is her career and never really pays love and attention to Austin whenever they're together. I don't understand why he's still dating her."

"Really?" I asked. Vee shrugged and nodded. I took a sudden interest in my shoes.

"But you know what?" She spoke up again. I looked back up. She smiled at me. "For some reason, when I picture a perfect girl for Austin, it's your face that always comes to mind, you know now that I've met you and everything."

"But Austin and I are completely different. He's confident, cool, spontaneous and I'm dorky, shy and a nerd. I'm too…me…to even be with a great guy like him." I said. Trish shook her head.

"Ally, being too 'you' isn't a bad thing at all! It makes you who you are, and Austin likes that about you. I can tell." Trish smiled.

"Yeah, and so what if you're different? You two have something in common." I looked at Libby in confusion. "Your love for music. You both are extremely passionate about it that it shuts out all your differences and creates something more. Something stronger. Something that not everybody can gain and posses easily. You share a connection that…is so rare that it seems meant to be."

I didn't say anything else. "E-even if I did want to be with Austin, he wouldn't want to be with me."

"Are you sure about that?" they asked simultaneously. I thought about it. Am I?

_**~Oh, Paris!~**_

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I-I mean, what if something goes wrong? What if-what if aliens come down from space and abduct us and-" I rambled.

"Ally, relax. You're going to be fine. You look great." Libby reassured me. I nodded nervously. Austin stepped by my side and leaned close to my ear.

"Remember, just look at me. Forget about everything else, just focus on me. I'll be right there the whole time." His breath sent chills down my spine. I gulped and nodded again.

We entered the karaoke bar and grabbed a table close to the stage. Austin and Dez left to go order food. The DJ was saying something in French that I couldn't understand. I leaned to Trish.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said it was time for the hourly singing contest." Trish whispered back. I nodded in understanding. He said some more things. "He just said if someone could beat the current winner, that they and his or her guests will get a free appetizer. You should go."

"Oh, no. This spot is good enough for me." I patted my chair.

"Is it because you're afraid to go up there or is it because Austin's sitting next to you?" She smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going up there, yet." I replied. "Or maybe both." I mumbled quietly. Austin and Dez returned a few minutes later with food. We dined as we watched people attempt to pull through a decent performance. So far, no one has beaten the current winner, a girl named Maya.

"Any last takers?" The DJ said in English. Thank you!

"She would like to go!" I heard a voice behind me. That voice was too familiar for my liking. I whipped around and Austin was pointing at me. My eyes went wide.

"Fantastic!" The DJ exclaimed with his French accent.

"Austin! What are you doing? I can't go up there." I panicked. He touched my arm.

"Hey, listen. I know you can do this. I feel it in my gut." Austin confidently encouraged. Dez nodded.

"There's no questioning the feeling in his gut, Ally." Dez bit into his chicken nuggets.

"Just look at me. And only on me. Okay? You can do this." He nodded and gestured me to move onto the stage. I was shaking the whole time I was walking towards the stage. Once I was on the platform, I felt as if I were about to puke. The lights were blinding me and all I could see were dark forms in the crowd. But then, my eyes met Austin's and all the anxious feelings in my body flushed away.

"Alright, Mizz, what iz your name?" the DJ asked. I held up the mic to my mouth.

"A-Ally." I stuttered. He nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Ally, 'ere iz your song." He clicked a button on his station and the music instantly started. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

**(Her singing will be in italics)**

"_It feels like a perfect night. _

I started. I locked eyes with Austin again.

_To dress up like hipsters. And make fun of our exes. _

_Ah ah Ah ah_

Austin smiled and nodded.

_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight. To fall in love with strangers _

I saw Trish, Libby and Vee laugh and I smiled.

_Ah ah ah ah. Yeah! _

_We're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time. _

_It's miserable and magical, oh yeah. _

_Tonight's the night we forget about the dead line. Ah oh!"_

I started gaining more confidence as the music sped up.

_I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22!_

_Everythi__ng will be alright if you keep me next to you. _

I smiled particularly in Austin's direction. He noticed and laughed.

_You don't know about me, but I'll bet you want to. _

_Everything will be alright if we just keeping dancing like we're 22! _

_22!_

_It feels like one of those nights._

_Where this place is too crowded._

_Too many cool kids, ah ah ah ah!_

_It seems like one of those nights,_

_We ditch the whole scene and_

_End up dreaming, instead of sleeping, yeah!_

I danced, well attempted to dance, around on stage. I ended up laughing at myself.

_We're happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way._

I shrugged and smiled at my table. They were all bobbing their heads to the beat.

_It's miserable and magical, oh yeah!_

_Tonight's the night we forget about the heartbreaks._

_It's time._

_Ah oh!_

_I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22!_

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you._

_You don't know about me, but I'll bet you want to. _

_Everything will be alright if we just keeping dancing like we're 22! _

_(Ooh oh oh oh oh!)_

_22!_

_22! _

_22!_

_It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene_

_It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping!_

_It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news._

_I gotta have you, I gotta have you!_

_Ooh!_

_Ooh!_

_Yeaaaaah!_

I jumped off of the stage and danced my way over to my friends and they laughed as they went along.

_I don't know about you (I don't know about you), but I'm feeling 22! _

_Everything will be alright if (ooh!) you keep me next you you!_

_You don't know about me (You don't know about me)_

_But I'll bet you want to._

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're…22!_

_Ooh! Whoa!_

_22 _

_Dancing like…22!_

_(Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah)_

_22, 22!_

_It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene._

I made my way back up the steps and onto the stage.

_It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping!_

_It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news, _

_I gotta have you._

_I gotta have you!" _**(1)**

I finished the song and the entire room exploded in applause. My table especially clapped the hardest. Austin stood up on the chair and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Told you, you were gonna be great!" He shouted over the roar of the crowd. I laughed and thanked the DJ before sitting back down.

"Wow! Wazn't zat absolutely fantastic?" He said into the mic. I jogged to my seat and everyone started talking at once.

"Oh my gosh, Ally! You were incredible!" Libby complimented.

"I didn't know you were that amazing!" Vee gushed.

"And you said you couldn't do it!" Dez said approvingly. I laughed and thanked them all.

"I can't believe I just did that! That was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced." I admitted.

"See, if I hadn't volunteered for you to go up, you wouldn't have this feeling right now." Austin nudged me and looked quite pleased with his action. I, on the other hand, slightly glared at him.

"Yeah, but your decision nearly brought the death of me!" I exclaimed. He shrugged.

"But you're still here, aren't you?" he questioned.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"E'scuse, I'm now going to present the winner of tonight's winner," The DJ announced. He looked straight at me. "Ally Dawson!"

I gasped as the restaurant once again broke into applause. "Oh my gosh!"

"Ally, you won!" Trish squealed as she leaned over to hug me.

"I-I won!" I was in too much shock to realize that the DJ was handing me a trophy.

_**~Oh, Paris!~**_

"How can you say that!?" Austin asked me in shock. I shrugged.

"I'm sorry? I just think it's a little cliché that they're forbidden to be together, but still do everything they can to see each other. Oh and not to mention the fact that Romeo basically kills himself just because he thought Juliet was dead and vice versa." I reasoned. The 6 of us were walking back to the dormitories.

"It's not cliché! It's romantic!" Austin shot back. I held up my hands up in defense.

"Ally, rule number 7 about my brother, he is a big sucker for romantic movies." Vee told me from behind. I giggled.

"Nuh uh!" Austin denied. Vee gave him a look.

"Ally, ask him what his favorite movie is." So I did.

"Austin, what's your favorite movie?" I laughed. His face turned pink. That adorable little face he has-what?

"RomeoandJuliet." He said rapidly.

"What?" I asked him to repeat it.

"Romeo and Juliet." He said more clearly.

"Told you." Vee smirked. "Why don't we have a movie night soon?"

"I think that's a great idea." Trish hollered from the back with Dez. She made her way to the front. "How about next weekend?"

"Sure, if everyone's okay with that." Libby said. Everyone agreed. I sighed happily. "What's got you so happy?"

"Tonight was one of the best night's of my time here, let alone my whole life!" I smiled.

"Key word there is 'one'. Have you had any better nights, Ally?" Vee nudged me.

"Shut up," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Austin!" We all heard a girlish squeal. We turned our attention to a girl about our age standing in front of us. She had honey colored blonde hair with slightly parted bangs. She sprinted towards Austin and leaped onto him. She kissed him while combing his hair with her finger tips. I felt my stomach flip upside down.

Once they finally pulled apart, Austin set her down firmly on the ground. "Uh, hey!"

"Look, Aus, I'm really sorry I had to cancel. Rehearsal went longer than expected. But now, I'm free! I tried calling you, but it just went straight to voice mail. Where were you guys?" She then sees me. And smiled. "Oh, hi! I'm Cassidy!"

**Oh snap! Cliffy! I'm evil aren't I? Making you wait for so long and leaving you hanging like that? *Sigh* Muahahaha!**

**Who bought LOUD? It's absolutely perfect! Here Comes Forever is the BEST song ever! I'm in love! And! Who's ready for Auslly! About goddamn time! Sorry for the language.**

**(1) 22 by Taylor Swift. Love it, don't own it.**

**I promise to update more! I swear on my life! I will!**

**Xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**

**Follow my Twitter XForeverDisneyX and my instagram! Crazy4R5! Woo!**

**Review for me? Please? All you gotta do is click the button and type. Please do it for the children.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who I love? You that's who! Thank you for the reviews and PM(s)! Loved them all! And some of you are head of the game lol, I won't spoil anything….**

**Wow I am really bad at updating now a days…I'm really sorry guys. Will you forgive me if I give you this chapter? Please?**

**I do not (*tear*) own Austin&Ally what so ever. **

_**Previously… **_

"_Austin!" We all heard a girlish squeal. We turned our attention to a girl about our age standing in front of us. She had honey colored blonde hair with slightly parted bangs. She sprinted towards Austin and leaped onto him. She kissed him while combing his hair with her finger tips. I felt my stomach flip upside down. _

_Once they finally pulled apart, Austin set her down firmly on the ground. "Uh, hey!"_

"_Look, Aus, I'm really sorry I had to cancel. Rehearsal went longer than expected. But now, I'm free! I tried calling you, but it just went straight to voice mail. Where were you guys?" She then sees me. And smiled. "Oh, hi! I'm Cassidy!"_

Ah, I finally got to meet the famous Cassidy. Here she is. I hesitantly smile back. "I'm Ally." I introduced myself. She held out her hand to shake mine.

"I've heard many things! You seem really sweet from what I've heard, and not to mention the fact that you are extremely talented." I think she's using a bit too much exaggeration with her tone. What was her talent again? Butt-kissery? Hmm… so far, it ain't working.

"Uh," I said, awkwardly. "W-where'd you hear that?"

"Oh, Austin told me." He talked about me while he was with his girlfriend? Ironic… "I can't wait to see you perform!"

"Actually-" Vee cut me off.

"You should've seen her tonight, Cass." She exclaimed. "Ally was amazing!"

"Aw, I missed it?" Cassidy said with somewhat disappointment. Then she shrugged. "Well, maybe next time, yeah?"

I reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

"Perf!" She squealed. Cassidy smiled at Austin. "So, Aus," Ahem, that's my nickname for him-wait, my nickname? "I was thinking that we could go for a walk tonight."

Austin shuffled, uneasily. "I-I don't know, Cassidy. It's pretty late and Ellington is going to have my ass if he knew I was out way past curfew."

"Since when were you suddenly so worried about Ellington busting you?" She said, skeptically. She pouted and tugged on his arm. _Gag._ "Come on, Austin! Pwease?"

"Okay." He gave in. And I'm still there standing all awkwardly. Cassidy hugged him and giggled. She took him by the hand and began walking in the direction we just came from.

Austin glanced over his shoulder, while Cassidy snuggled herself under his arm. At that one moment, that single second, Austin looked at me and I felt my world fall apart. But it should've.

"Ally, you might wanna retract your claws there." Libby laughed. I looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I watched all of them roll their eyes simultaneously. "Seriously, what?"

"You seriously didn't feel your nails being buried into your palms back there?" Trish said. I shrugged. "Girl, you are hopeless."

"How am I hopeless?" I questioned.

"You won't accept the fact that you are in LOVE with my brother." Vee said, in a tone that screamed 'DUH!'.

"Yeah, Ally. You can admit it. Everyone can see it." Libby added. I rolled my eyes. The four of us walked into the elevator and I pressed the button for our floor.

"Well, you guys must be hallucinating because," I waved my hands in the air. "there is nothing there. And need I say more about Cassidy?"

"By the looks of it, you didn't take a liking to Cassidy." Dez suddenly popped out from behind us. We screamed and turned to him. Trish smacked the back of his head, sending his red-orange hair flying everywhere. "Ow!"

"That's for scaring us, you doof!" She spat. Dez gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Trishy." Dez pouted. Then she smacked him again.

"Wait," I smirked and moved my eyes from between the short Latina and the tall red-head. "Trishy?"

"Heh heh, about that…" Trish's voice trailed off.

"Aw! You guys are finally dating! Aw! That's too cute!" Libby smiled and squealed.

"Yes! Austin owes me $10 now!" We all looked at Vee. "What? So what if we made a bet?"

"Trish, you told me the first day I met you that you'd never go out with him." I recalled. Dez's face went white.

"Well," Trish took his hand and it relieved him. "people and their feelings change, Ally. " Slightly winking at me.

"Hardy Har Har." I mocked and we all laughed.

"Ally, trust me on this one," Dez said as he swung his arm around Trish. "Austin's been acting….I don't know how to put it, but he's definitely been acting differently since he met you."

"Different how?" I raised my eyebrow. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure how to explain it." He turned to everyone else. "Remember when Austin first met Cassidy?" They nodded. "Yeah, that kind of acting."

"Aw! Now that I think about it, he has been like that." Vee admitted. Then she turned to me. "Ally, I've known my brother all my life-"

"Obviously," I said, sarcastically.

"Anyways! He doesn't just act like that around any one."

"Guys, he's just being nice! Like…" I thought for a moment. "Last week! Trish remember what happened in class?" I recalled the memory. We were sitting in our usual spots and Brooke just so happened to be in that class as well. The teacher made us say the answers out loud and when I, supposedly, pronounced the word wrong, she called me a _bousiller_ and Austin hissed at her to go back to her split ends. Brooke of course rolled her eyes and turned back to her paper, but not before sending daggers at me. She thinks I care.

"Hello?" Libby waved a hand in front of me. "Earth to Ally!"

"Huh," I came back to reality. "Oh, yeah, but as I was saying, Austin's just being nice. Besides, he has a girlfriend."

"Whatever, Ally." They chorused.

The next morning, I woke up a little later than I usually would. Since today everyone decided to be busy, Austin with Cassidy, Trish with Dez, Libby with a project for her modeling class and Vee needed to catch up on homework, I decided to explore Paris a little bit more, by myself.

After I got dressed, I headed to the cafeteria, grabbed a strawberry parfait and braced myself, secretly praying that I do not get lost.

_**~Oh, Paris!~**_

"Hey, Trish, you know how you said you wanted to have a movie night sometime?" I asked her, hoping she would remember the movie discussion a week before. She turned to me and nodded.

"Yeah?"

"How about we have one this weekend? I saw this great movie theater and it showing-" Dez cut me off.

"The one right next to the bistro?" He questioned. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, that one. They're showing-"

"You went around Paris, by yourself?" Again, I was cut off. "And you didn't get lost?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Why is this so surprising?"

"It's nothing. I waited about 4 months before heading out in the City of Love all by myself. You never know what might happen." Trish recalled.

"Okay, now you're making me not want to go out by myself." I laughed.

"Don't be." Libby reassured me. "Why did you go by yourself?"

"I wanted to think about some things that were stuck in my head. No big." I merely explained. They looked at me cautiously before shrugging it away.

"So? Movie night this weekend?" Vee suggested. I smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"What sounds like a plan?" Austin's voice caused me to jump. How long has be been standing there?

"Ally suggested that we should take up on her offer for a movie night." Vee informed her brother. Austin looked at me and something about his eyes made me feel guilty for not involving him with my idea. I mean, I couldn't really tell him anyways. He does have a girlfriend. Plus, he has been ignoring me since that night , so I have perfectly good reasons not to tell him. Right? And what reasons does he have? Nothing.

He's been off with Cassidy doing_- things-_ almost everyday. N-not that I'm jealous or anything. I have a perfectly perfect boyfr-I mean, potential friend that's a boy at home that could possibly be my boyfriend. Sure we've kissed as they probably have…a lot. But we've never done…_things._

"Oh, cool. What movie are we going to watch?" Excuse me, _we_? I thought he would have plans with Cassidy.

"I thought you had plans with Cassidy." Dez read my mind. Austin gave him a look.

"We may be dating, but I don't spend every split second with her. I mean, look at you and Trish. How many hours do you spend together?" Austin questioned. Trish laughed as Dez put his arm around her.

"Enough to let her know that I love her." Vee, Libby and I awed in unison while Austin rolled his eyes.

"That's so sweet, Dez." Libby cooed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Hello? No one still answered my question. What movie are we going to watch?" Austin repeated, a little annoyed, but in a good hearted way. I smiled.

"_Le Voyage de L'amour._" I told him. He made a face.

"That one silent movie? Seriously?"

"Oh, c'mon, Austin. You're a sucker for romance movies." Dez announced. Austin's face turned red. "Hell, you're favorite movie is Romeo and Juliet."

"But this one is a _silent_ movie." He put emphasis on 'silent' and I rolled my eyes.

"So? That way you really have to think about what they're saying. It leads to a greater understanding of the plot and meaning of the story." I explained.

"Yeah, whatever Ally said." Trish agreed. I smiled at her.

The announcement to start heading to our classes came up and we all parted ways. Except for me and Trish. We head to our History class. Turns out that we're going to have a project for the class. We have to split into two teams and low and behold, Brooke is one of the captains.

"Bet you five bucks that I'll get picked last." I whispered to Trish as the names were being called.

"You won't be last." Trish whispered back. "I will take you on that bet. I could use the extra cash." I laughed as I returned to listen for my name.

Just as I said, I was never called until the end. Luckily, I ended up on Trish's team. Unfortunately, that team happened to be Brooke's. Yippee.

"You so owe me five bucks." I said to Trish as we left the class. She laughed.

"I'll pay for your movie ticket on Saturday." She compromised. I smiled and nodded. When it was time for the next class, me and Trish separated. Her design class was in another building on the other side of the courtyard while mine was in the same building just on a different floor.

I walked through the door and I found Austin already in his seat. He looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile too. I walked over to my seat and started write in my songbook.

"Oooh, is little miss songwriter writing a song?" Austin's hot breath sent chills down the back of my spine.

"Yes, I am." I laughed, slightly closing my book. He pouted.

"Aw, come on, Alls. Let me see!" He whined. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Nope." Then he stuck his tongue out at me like a 5 year old.

"Alrighty class!" Wow, I hadn't even noticed that everyone, including the teacher had come into the room. "Since our Thanksgiving break**(1)** is coming soon, I have decided to do a little project/assignment due the week before we leave." Really? What's with all of these projects? "You will have the opportunity to present-" Oh hell no. "Your finished products to the whole class. It will count as a fairly big percentage of your grade."

"Can we just hear what the project is?" Kira, a girl in the back said. The teacher nodded her head.

"The assignment is to write a song." Okay, I can do that. "And perform it." Bingo. There it is. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I performed just last week in front of a crowd, but this is different. It's in front of people from school. If I end up embarrassing myself, who knows what could happen next.

"Can we work with a partner?" I heard Austin's voice from behind me. I could also feel him staring at the back of my head. My heart sped up as the teacher said we could. Then she gave us 5 minutes to get with a partner.

"Hey, Austin. Do you want to be my partner?" Kira asked him, sweetly. Before I could hear his answer, someone tapped my shoulder. It was the guy that sat two rows in front of me. I think his name is Elliot.

"H-hey, Ally. I-um, I was wondering if you'd like to be my part-" Someone interrupted him.

"Sorry, Elliot." Austin said, quite bitterly I might add. "She's already my partner." Elliot looked at me for a second to confirm what Austin just said. I nodded timidly and Elliot shrugged. Then he started staring Austin down, but he wouldn't budge.

"Oh, okay." He was still keeping his eyes locked on Austin. "I didn't realize that you two-" he gestured to the two of us. I felt Austin tense up and I started to blush.

"N-no there's nothing going on." I reassured him. But Elliot still wasn't convinced. "Maybe next time, Elliot."

This time, he let it go. "Oh, Ally, there will most definitely be a next time." He said seductively and he left, but not without sending me a wink. I'm not sure whether to feel appreciative or just flat out scared.

"Yeah, that won't happen." I heard Austin mutter.

_**~Oh, Paris!~**_

"Dez! Slow down! I had to run in gym today and I really don't feel like doing it again." Trish whined as her crazy boyfriend sprinted through the doors of the movie theater.

"Just this once, Trish! Please? I really want to see the previews!" Dez pleaded. Trish groaned before agreeing, making Dez the happiest guy in the world. I'm not kidding. He started jumping around, announcing to the world that Trish is the best girlfriend ever. Then, knowing Trish, she threatened him to be quiet. I merely laughed with Libby and Vee.

"Boo!" A voice boomed from behind us. The three of us screamed.

"What the hell, Austin!?" Libby shouted. "You made me drop my money!" She leaned down to start picking up her money.

"I thought you weren't coming." I said as I helped Libby with her money.

"I said I was." Austin announced. "Was I not invited?"

"Of course you were!" I quickly reassured.

"We just figured that you'd change your mind and ditch us for Cassidy again." Vee retorted.

"Vee, it's fine-" Libby reasoned.

"No it's not!" Vee angrily countered. "It's been a week and he hasn't said one word to us the whole time."

"Vee, that is so not true!" Austin said.

"Oh yeah? Name one time this week that you actually full out hung out with us." Vee ordered. She scoffed when Austin couldn't find an answer. "Told you."

"Hey, come on, guys. Relax." I stood between the arguing siblings. "Let's just go inside and watch the movie we came to see." Vee sighed and followed Libby inside.

I looked at Austin and rubbed his shoulder. I turned and started heading towards the building.

"Ally, wait." Austin grabbed my hand. A shock of electricity started from my fingertips to the rest of my body. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what, Austin?" I asked him. He finally made eye contact.

"For fighting with Vee when tonight was supposed to be a happy night and we totally ruined it." He explained. I smiled.

"Austin, you didn't mean to. You guys are siblings. Siblings fight whether they want to or not. I fought with my sister all the time before she went off to college right after my parents split up."

"You have a sister?" He asked. I nodded. "And you're parents are split up too?"

"Yeah, 3 years ago." I looked down.

"Mine split when I was in 5th grade." Austin said. I looked at him in empathy.

"Love's a complicated thing to understand and keep." I said. He agreed. There was a slight pause before Austin said we should join the others.

"Here you go, Ally." Trish handed me a ticket. "Told you I'd buy you're ticket."

"Actually, I bought-" Trish elbowed him in the stomach. "I mean, yeah, she bought it."

I laughed and thanked them anyways.

After purchasing popcorn and some candy, we took our seats. The actual theater looked a lot like the ones in America. Red fabricated seats, old-rough looking material on the walls, etc.

The sitting order went: Libby, Vee, Austin, me, Trish and then Dez in the isle seat. I took the opportunity to take out my songbook and write some lyrics.

"At it again, Ally?" Austin asked, chuckling. Everyone looked at us. "Do you ever put your songbook down?"

"Yeah!" I insisted. "I just need to write something down for a song I'm working on for class."

"I thought we were partners!" Austin whined. I laughed.

"Well, when you come up with some lyrics, let me know-Hey!" Austin swiftly took my book from me. "Austin! Give it back!" I tried to reach over and retrieve it but his arms were too long. Damn his tallness. "Please, Austin! Don't touch my book!"

"Ally, these are really good!" Austin complimented.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Now give it back!"

"Guys, listen to this." Austin cleared his throat. "_I'm like that boom box outside of your window. I'm that Delorean blowing past 88. And where we're going girl, won't be needing roads 'cause, this ain't no 50 First Dates._**(2)**_" _He read aloud.

"Wow, Ally! That's amazing! I didn't know you could write songs like that!" Libby said. I smiled.

"Thanks, guys." I took this opportunity to snatch my book back from Austin. "I never wrote 'girl' in here, Austin."

"I know, but it seemed like it needed to be there." Austin shrugged.

"Yeah, really trust Austin with song lyrics." Vee laughed. Austin glared at her.

"Try adding in something about onion rings." Trish suggested before they all burst into laughter, while I'm just here confused.

"You guys are cruel." Austin muttered as he suck down into his seat.

The movie finally started and there was not one sound in the theater. Mainly because it was a silent movie. There were some laughs here and there, but for the most part, dead silence.

There was one part where the guy falls into the water fountain trying to get the girl's attention. Everyone laughed, including Austin. He was really into the movie. I couldn't help my smile at him. The way his eyes lit up as he laughed and his smile spoke for itself.

I tried to focus my attention back on the movie, but I couldn't bring myself to. I glanced up again and this time he caught me staring at him. I turned back to the screen, thankful that it was dark enough that he couldn't see me blush.

Austin coughed and shifted his position. God, did I make him uncomfortable? Jesus, what is wrong with me? Just watch the movie, Ally. Wait, we're already at this part? How long have I not been actually paying attention?

He shifted again and this time, his leg brushed against mine and his hand just centimeters from my own. I stiffen. I can't move now. He's not even moving it away. Should I move mine? I mean, it'd be the right thing to do. It feels so unnatural, yet it seemed so right and perfect. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him quickly glance at me, probably seeing if I noticed. And boy did I notice.

I force myself to watch the movie, which was my first intention. I felt Austin stiffen. Is he holding his breath? I'd doing the same and when I exhale, it sounded really weird. I can't take it anymore.

"So, uh, do you like it?" I leaned over and whispered to him. He jolts a little and smiled.

"The movie?" He whispered back.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Yeah, I really like it." He replied.

I took a chance of sneaking a glance. This time, Austin did the same. We just sat there staring at each other. It felt like eternity before I turned away.

I could feel him smiling. I know he is.

**BAHBOOM! Finished! With the chapter at least. The story has a long way to go. I feel like this one is really boring! ****L**

**I know you probably hate me for not uploading, but would you be willing to review? **

**(1) I know it's far from Thanksgiving, but in the book it goes this way.**

**(2) Here Comes Forever by R5. I FREAKING LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH! Keep an eye out for this song later on ;D**

**Please? Review for this poor excuse of a writer? Review!**

**Follow my twitter: XForeverDisneyX**

**And my instagram: Crazy4R5**

**Xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahaha, hey guys…..long time no see… *Guards face* Don't hurt me! Please? Just to let you know, I havent given up on this story. Its just that High school has been a pain in my ass. But summer's here and I actually have the time and energy to write! Yay! Forgive me?**

**Here's Chapter…7? Yeah, 7.**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

_I force myself to watch the movie, which was my first intention. I felt Austin stiffen. Is he holding his breath? I'd doing the same and when I exhale, it sounded really weird. I can't take it anymore._

"_So, uh, do you like it?" I leaned over and whispered to him. He jolts a little and smiled._

"_The movie?" He whispered back._

"_Yeah." I confirmed._

"_Yeah, I really like it." He replied._

_I took a chance of sneaking a glance. This time, Austin did the same. We just sat there staring at each other. It felt like eternity before I turned away._

_I could feel him smiling. I know he is._

* * *

_**~Oh, Paris!~**_

* * *

_**To: Ally Dawson Ally_Gator_Dawson **_

_**From: Lester Dawson LesterD **_

_**Subject: Just Checking Up On You**_

_**Hey honey! How's Paris? Is it tres fantastic? Just wanted to let you know it's been going great here! Work at the store is a little busier than usual and Dani has offered to take your job while you're away to help her get some money for college. But that Dallas boy has been stopping by lately. At first he kept asking how you've been. I've told him that you haven't checked in yet, probably because you're busy exploring Paree and your studies have been holding your schedule tight. Then he started asking about Dani. I wondered what was going on, but I remembered you told me something about her becoming their new lead singer for his band. She seemed like she was really into it. Well, I need to get back sweetie. See YOU when you come home for break! Your mom's gonna be there, too! Love you! -Dad**_

"Wow. I wish my dad emailed me while I was here." Dez said over my shoulder. I looked at him confused. "All he said to me was to stop texting the dog. I did it anyways." He shrugged.

"You are one strange guy, Dez." Libby said, without taking her eyes from her notebook.

"Yeah. And did that 'YOU' seem a little creepy or somewhat threatening?" Vee said, shifting her position, now she was sitting on her knees.

I shrugged. "It's my dad. He's quirky like that."

"Why did he say that your mom's gonna be there too?" Trish asked, sipping her hot chocolate.

"My parents are divorced. My mom spends her time and money on traveling around, writing books. Lately, she's been going to Africa to write a book on animal behavior."

"I thought you saw her before you came here?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, she came home for a couple of days to tell me that they were shipping me off to Paris by myself. They thought that it would be best because my dad's working the store, my mom's off who knows where and no one is home to take care of me because I'm still a 'minor'." I explained. I shut my laptop and slouched back on the couch in the lobby. We were waiting for Austin, but he's running late. Again.

"But that decision ended up not being so bad, right? You met us." Dez beamed. I genuinely smiled at the red head.

"Of course. You guys are the highlight in all of this." I told them.

"Aw!" Trish got up and hugged me tightly.

"What about your friends at home? How did they react?" Vee looked at me.

"Dani didn't react as bad as I thought she would, but she was still pretty upset." I started.

"That makes se-" I cut off Libby.

"Oh no." I shook my head. "She was upset that I didn't jump to the opportunity as she thought I'd do." They all laughed. "Dallas, well, there wasn't really anything to react to. We were never officially a 'thing' for there to be any attachment and emotion."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Ally." Libby rubbed my shoulder. I shrugged and shook off the feeling.

"It's fine." We all went silent after that. This gave me time to think of what happened a few days ago. The movie. Austin's leg brushing and practically resting against mine. Our (what seemed like forever) long stares at each other. Him smiling at me when I turned back to the screen. I told myself that it was nothing.

Because it was. Nothing.

When we all walked home, I had the urge to create a plan to confirm that something between the two of us HAD changed. But then, he got a call from Cassidy. Then she surprised him again by popping up outside his door, so my night went from sunshine, romance movies and tingly feelings to lighting storms above my head, horror movies and that sick feeling you get in your mouth when you've eaten too much.

Trish snapped me back into reality. "So Ally, how's that song for your songwriting class working out?"

"I-it's going okay. I mean, I've mostly worked on it myself. Austin's supposedly going to help me, but that hasn't happened yet." I rolled my eyes. A pair of strong hands make their way to my shoulders.

"So what can I do to make it up to you?" Austin questioned me. I turned to him.

"Helping out would be nice." I laughed "Or! You can get me a jar of pickles. That works too."

"Alright." He sat right next to me. I rolled my eyes at him, and he innocently shrugged.

"But seriously, Austin," I said to him seriously. "We need to work on it! Our grade could drop dramatically."

"Ally, you worry about it to much. We'll be fine. We will finish in time." He assured me. I crossed my arms.

"Okay, but if we don't finish on time, you can find yourself a new partner or write the song by yourself." I warned. He nodded, taking a hint that I was being dead serious. I take my grades seriously. Always have. Always will. Go ahead call me a nerd, I take it as a compliment.

"Dez, what are you doing?" Trish complained as Dez zoomed in on her face with his new camera. She swatted at him, causing him to back away.

"I'm trying to find inspiration for my short video for my filming class." He placed the camcorder back in the case. "But I'm totally stumped."

"Why don't you do a music video!" Libby suggested. We all turned our attention to her.

"Yeah! Like the one you did for Austin a few years ago, when he did that cover for that one song!" Vee recalled. Dez pondered on the thought.

"That's not a bad idea!" He finally said. Vee and Libby high-fived each other.

"What's going to be the plot line?" Trish asked. That's when Dez's smile disappeared.

"Did not think of that…." His voice trailed off.

"What about," Austin spoke up. "it be about…this one guy that meets this one girl and he starts falling for her. But he wants to know if she feels the same way."

I felt his eyes on me the whole time and shifted my position slightly.

"That's perfect! Wow, Austin, I didn't know you were such a romantic." Dez announced to his best friend. Yeah, neither did I.

"It was just a thought in my head recently." Austin shrugged.

"But, you kinda need a song." Vee pointed out. Oh no. I know where this is heading. I slowly sunk down into my chair, covering my face with my book.

"Ally…" Libby called out. I peeked out from behind to find them all staring at me. "Will you write the song?"

"I don't know guys…" I said uneasily.

"C'mon, Alls. I'll help you. I promise. This can be the song we write for the class. I already have some ideas." Austin pleaded. He feels very passionate about this idea. I sighed. "I take that as yes?"

"Fine." I gave in. They all smiled.

"Hey, I have something to show you." Austin said.

"What? Who? Me?" I asked. He nodded and took my hand. I glanced at Trish, Vee and Libby, who gave me knowing looks. I rolled my eyes and continued to follow Austin. We went to his floor. I felt weird. I've never been to his room, let alone his floor. He stopped causing me to stop as well.

"Hey! R5**(1)**! You live right above me!" I told him. I punched his arm. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get mad at me for stomping my feet all night." He explained.

"Can't argue with that. You stop like you're trying to kill a bug." I shot back mockingly. He opened up his door, and I walked in. It looked exactly the same as mine, only with a bunch of guitars hanging on the walls, a piano in the corner, and the walls were painted yellow. There was also a pic of him, Vee, and who I'm guessing is his mom. She looked very similar to Austin. "Nice room. Very music inspired."

He chuckled. "Thanks." Austin starts to rummage through his drawers. Then pulled out something and hid it behind his back. "Okay, so you know how you said you kinda felt like an outsider?" He started. I nodded. He took something out of his pocket. It was a small keychain with the Canadian flag on it.

"A Canadian flag keychain?" I questioned. He nodded, smiling. "How is that exactly supposed to help me feel better?"

"Well, people in Canada speak French, so I thought it'd help….somewhat." He chuckled. I took it in my hands and smiled.

"Thanks, Austin. I didn't think you'd remember." I latched it onto my own room key. Austin smiled and sat down on his bed.

"So what's up? Anything new?" He asked. I sighed.

"Nothing. My dad emailed me this morning saying that he can't wait for me to come home for break." I stated.

"You don't sound to excited."

"Don't get me wrong, I miss them and all, it's just that my mom is coming back from Africa and she and my dad always get into an argument and it's so…." I trailed off.

"Complicated?" Austin finished. I nodded. "I know how you feel. My parents are split, too. Why can't couples just stay together? You know, without fighting about stupid things. And then just end things."

"Austin, no one can be perfect. If it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be. It's better to end things before you make a decision that you'll regret." I told him. He pondered on it.

"Yeah, that's really good, Ally!" He exclaimed. I looked at him in confusion and shock.

"Um, thanks."

"How's your little boyfriend?" He asked flatly. Well, alright.

"He's not my boyfriend, Austin. I've told you many times." I reminded him. I gazed at my keychain and I traced the pattern with my finger.

"Ally…" He spoke softly.

"Yeah?" I looked up, locking our eyes. We were so close. His face only a few inches. If we both leaned in just enough we'd be-no. Ally, stop. You like Dallas. Dallas. Not Austin. Why do I have to keep reminding myself? Austin is taken.

"Um, so, what instruments do you play?" I was desperate the mood.

"Oh, uh, I play anything really. Mostly guitar, piano, and sing." He said.

"Cool." Really? _Cool_. That's all you could say? There was an awkward silence. Then I got up. "So I was thinking, maybe you can bring your guitar to my room like this weekend, and we can start working on that song you were so passionate about."

Austin looked hurt for a second, and then smiled. "Yeah, sounds great."

I headed for his door and opened it. I stopped half way and turned around. "Thanks for the keychain."

"It was my pleasure." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes before closing his door.

I went back to my room and opened the door. I sighed happily as I sat down on my bed.

"So!" Three voices chorused from my bathroom. I jumped so high, I could've made a hole to Austin's room. _Austin_.

"How the hell did you guys get in here?!" I questioned all of them.

"The magic you can do with a few bobby pins." Trish smiled, slyly.

"Seriously? You all broke into my room?" I shouted.

"If that's how you want to view it as-" Libby suggested.

"Yes! That's exactly how I view it!" I cut her off.

"From that happy sigh, it went well?" Vee smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Ally." Vee laughed. I folded my arms across my chest."

"Stop trying to avoid the subject!" Libby insisted and grinned.

"I'm not avoiding anything!" I countered. I got up and placed my keys on my vanity.

"What's this?" Trish snatched it up from my grasp. "Did Austin give this to you?"

"PSHH, whaaaat?" My voice got high pitched. It always happened when I lied. I mentally punished myself.

"Oh my god, it is!" Libby squealed.

"You have to proof!" I told them. They all smirked.

"Oh, Ally. I may not have known you for long, but I've known enough people to know that their voices get higher when they lie." Trish confessed. I pouted.

"So?"

"And!" Vee flipped the keychain. "It says, 'From, Austin'."

I grabbed it back from them and they all started laughing. "Hardy Har bloody Har. Shut up." I started blushing wildly, which caused them all to go 'aw'.

* * *

_**~Oh, Paris!~**_

* * *

"You planning on watching the horror marathon at the movies tonight?" Elliot asked me during French.

"Not sure. Horror movies aren't really my thing." I shrugged. He took a seat next to me.

"Get scared easily?"

"You can say that." That was a total lie. I think horror movies are super boring. The endings are totally predictable, the graphics are just plain horrific, and so on.

"If you go with me, I'll be the shoulder you can hide behind." Elliot offered. Another reason. Guys automatically think that girls would come running scared to them during a scary move just so they can have a stupid excuse to 'make a move'.

"I don't know." I kept my focus on my work.

"C'mon, I know you've been to what, four? Five, movies just this week." He insisted. "One more wouldn't hurt. Plus with me, wouldn't be so awful would it?"

"I usually go alone." I told him. Which was…partly true. Sometimes, I'd go with Trish, others with Libby and Vee. And, of course, Austin. "Plus, I have to work on my song with Austin for our songwriting class."

"Oh, right. You're partners with _Moon_." He said disgustedly. "How's that going by the way? Mind if I take a sneak peak?" He reached into my bag and pulled out my songbook. I instantly jumped up and tried to take it back.

"Give it back!" I pleaded. But he wouldn't give.

"Let me just see, Ally." He demanded, trying to open to a page.

"I said, GIVE. IT. BACK." I boomed.

A sudden shadow fell over us and we both froze. Our teacher, Madame Dubois, had her arms crossed and her one foot was tapping patiently on the floor.

"Are you two feenished?" She asked. Elliot let go of my book and it fell out onto my lap. We nodded in unison. "Perfect. Now if you will pleez get back two ze assignment given."

I looked around and noticed the whole class was staring. I became self conscious and started turning tomato red.

"And _duex_ pages about _vos familles, en fran__ç__ais, pour lundi matin_." She announced, her eyes narrow.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused as hell. As you can tell I have gotten better at my French. Note the sarcasm.

"Monday morning, Mademoiselle Dawson. Monday morning." Madame Dubois translated without looking back.

* * *

_**~Oh, Paris!~**_

* * *

I grunted as I sat down at the lunch table, slamming my tray in the process. My apple rolled away at the action. Austin caught it with his hand. "What's got you down in the dumps?"

"Take a guess. Go ahead." I suggested, my tone flat.

"French?" He guessed.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" I smiled sarcastically. Austin laughed.

"What's my prize?" He joked as a smirk appeared on his perfect face. Hold on, did I just-?

` "How about a free get together on tomorrow so we can work on that song?" I replied. He pouted.

"I thought that was free anyway?" He whined. I shook my head.

"What made you think that?" I giggled. He was about to answer when a hand with an éclair on a plate landed right in front of me.

"For you, my fair lady." Elliot's voice rang from behind. I turned and he was on his knees on the cafeteria floor.

"What are you doing?" I felt my face heat up.

"A simple apology treat for what happened earlier. I hope you have the kindness to forgive me." He replied.

"Why? What happened earlier?" Austin's face looked annoyed. The one hand that was on the table was clenched so tight I could see his veins popping out. Elliot reluctantly turned his head to Austin.

"That's none of your damn business, _Moon_." Austin scowled at him. Elliot pulled up a chair and sat right in between me and Austin.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. Sit here, Elliot. You're welcome to do that." Austin is incredulous.

"So about that movie we were so happily discussing earlier…" He began. Oh he is not doing this now. And right in front of Austin? What the hell?!

"I told you earlier. I like to go alone. Plus, I'm busy." Which was the truth. I am busy.

"Doing what?" He scoffed. I looked over at Austin for help. He got the hint.

"Song writing!" Austin cut in. I silently sighed in relief. "We have a song to write. Very long and very hard task. We might take all weekend."

"That's not due for two weeks." Elliot recalled. "You guys need to let loose and live a little."

"Oh, but apparently, Ally has more work than usual, thanks to you." Austin said, slight anger in his voice. Elliot whipped his head to Austin and they briefly have a battle of scowling at each other.

"Sorry, Elliot." I said sincerely. I truly did feel bad. He's not that bad of a guy, excluding what Austin thinks of him.

He turned his head away from Austin for a moment. "Nah, it's cool." He glanced between me and Austin. "I totally get it."

"What?" I'm confused.

"I didn't realize that…" He gestured to me and Austin.

"Oh, no! No. There's nothing between us." I reassured him. "I'm just booked for this weekend. Maybe sometime soon."

"Sure, yeah. No biggie." He got up and pushed back the chair. "You going to the party Rocky is throwing?"

Rocky was a senior in our dorm building and he decided to throw a Halloween party, the last one that he's going to be able to throw. I wasn't planning on going, but just to make him feel better. "Yeah, maybe. I'll see you there."

"Great. I'm going to be looking for you." He started to walk away. I heard Austin give a sigh of relief.

"Sure. Okay. Oh, uh, hey! Thanks for the éclair!" I shouted to him. He turned and smiled at me.

"You're welcome, beautiful." Beautiful. He called me beautiful. Oh my God! Wait, I don't like Elliot.

Do I like Elliot?

"Good riddance. He was giving me a head ache." Austin complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, be nice."

"You weren't complaining when I made up that excuse." He stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"Well," I pushed the plate away. "The excuse was the truth. And he put me on the spot."

"I never got a thank you." Austin mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you so much, Austin." I said sarcastically. I then saw everyone staring at us. Dez, on the other hand, was eying the éclair.

"You gonna eat that?" He asked, drool practically dripping down his mouth.

"Be my guest." I pushed it towards him.

Austin got up so fast that his chair made that squeaking sound on the floor and nearly tipped over.

"You okay?" He didn't answer. He merely starting walking away. "W-where are you going?"

"Nowhere." He simply said, before leaving the rest of us wondering, confused and in silence. Vee scooted closer and leaned in. Her eyes completely serious.

"I heard them fighting last night." She said.

"Who? Austin and Elliot?" Libby asked.

"No," Vee corrected. "Austin and Cassidy."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, that's why he's been acting a little….weird lately. Haven't you noticed?" Vee explained. I shook my head no.

"Well, actually," I started recalling. "He has been pacing a lot. That boy likes to stomp his feet. He clearly doesn't understand the fact that I am like to sleep at night."

"Come to think about it, I did see them fighting last night. When I was talking home from the café yesterday night." Trish drank her water. "They were right by the Metro. I was going to say hi, but they looked a little…occupied at the moment."

"What were they fighting about?" Libby asked. Trish shrugged.

"Don't know. I kinda left quickly so I wouldn't be spotted and involved. But I know it's nothing that they can't make up quickly about." Trish said.

"I bet it's _her_. She's completely different now." Libby contributed in the discussion.

Vee frowned. "She thinks she's so much better than we are, just because she goes to that stupid school."

"And the way she's dressing now a days. She thinks she's pure Parisian." Trish rolled her eyes.

"She's always dressed like that." Libby looked at her tray.

Dez had been quiet throughout the whole conversation. I knew he was listening and paying close attention, although he was playing with his camera and scoffed down that éclair. But somehow I feel like he knows more than he's not telling.

Do they talk about this? Could this be actually happening? I'm not dreaming or anything, am I?

Are Austin and Cassidy breaking up?

* * *

**SHA-BOOM! Thank you thank you. I personally like the ending to this one. **

**(1) See what I did there? :D**

**Okay, I know I don't deserve this, but review?**

**Please review? I really love the fact that you guys review anyway even when I don't post. I honestly am truly sorry for not updating in what 3 months? **

**REVIEW! I plan on updating more since I have no plans until the end of summer.**

**Xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**

**Follow my twitter(s) : Lecx_R5 and AdorkableMarano**

**Follow my instagram: Crazy4R5 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, doesn't this feel better? No 3 month gap. Feels nice. But I have been a little busy since my last update, and I'm sorry about that. Plus my computer was being a butt and wouldn't work right. -.-**

**Thank you all for the great reviews! Love you all so much!**

**Chapter 8-**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

"_I bet it's her. She's completely different now." Libby contributed in the discussion._

_Vee frowned. "She thinks she's so much better than we are, just because she goes to that stupid school." _

"_And the way she's dressing now a days. She thinks she's pure Parisian." Trish rolled her eyes._

"_She's always dressed like that." Libby looked at her tray._

_Dez had been quiet throughout the whole conversation. I knew he was listening and paying close attention, although he was playing with his camera and scoffed down that éclair. But somehow I feel like he knows more than he's not telling._

_Do they talk about this? Could this be actually happening? I'm not dreaming or anything, am I?_

_Are Austin and Cassidy breaking up?_

* * *

"Guys, isn't is a bit cliché to have a picnic in a graveyard on Halloween?"

The six of us-Libby, Vee, Trish, Dez, Austin, and I are walking through the grass of Cimetière du Père-Lachaise, which is set on a small hillside that overlooks the city. To me, it seems like one of those gothic mansions with those large arched doorways, stained-glass windows and those creepy butlers that always seem to be guilty of a murder.

It's much quieter here than it is in Paris itself.

"It's part of the experience, Ally." Vee smiled.

"Live a little." Libby joked and nudged me.

"Plus, it's not a graveyard. It's a cemetery." Austin corrected.

"What's the difference?" I asked, skeptically.

"Well, a cemetery is a plot of land set for burial," Dez said. "A graveyard, however, is right by a church or churchyard. But since they're practically the same, I don't think it really matters-"

"Dez, shut up. We're not here to learn." Trish rolled her eyes. Dez looked at her and she laughed. "But it's a good thing you're cute." Dez chuckled and pecked her cheek.

"No PDA, please." Libby covered her eyes as Vee laughed.

"Truthfully, a cemetery sounds classier. Besides, would you rather be at Rocky's party where Elliot would be trying to get you to drink as much as you can so he can get in your-" I cut Austin off.

"Okay, I get it." I stopped him from going further. He chuckled and he handed me a thermos.

"Maybe he will give you another éclair and persuade you to watch that horror movie." He bounced his eyebrows up and down.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"What was that movie? _Scooby-Doo 2_?**(1)**" Dez laughed. I leaned over and whacked Dez with my bag. He yelped in fake pain.

Libby and Vee pulled out the blanket from the basket and unfolded it. Trish and I began to unpack the food. Just a few sandwiches, apples, and some cheese. Austin and Dez, on the other hand, were chasing each other around. Apparently, Dez was about to say something that Austin didn't want everyone to know. Boys.

"You want some?" Trish offered us some coffee from the thermos. Libby and I accepted, while Vee declined the offer. She said she wasn't feeling like drinking coffee. She's had enough for the week. About maybe 3 cups a day?

I happily sipped the warm liquid and when we opened the sandwiches, within seconds, the guys were back. Trish, Libby and Vee have a giggling fit when Dez slipped on a wet leaf and landed with a _thud_ right on his butt. Now Trish was trying to comfort him.

Austin plumped down next to me and I start laughing too.

"C'mon, it wasn't that funny." Austin admitted. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No, you have leaves in your hair." I reached up and tried swatting them away from his blonde locks. Just then he shakes his head before I could get there. The dirt and leaf crumbles flew everywhere and I squealed. "Austin!" I grabbed my bag and whacked him in the stomach. Maybe a little too hard and too low. He leaned forward and groaned.

"Careful, Ally." Dez spoke. "Austin has very delicate parts that you don't possess."

"Really?" I pretended to have interest. "Tell me more!"

"Sorry, that, I'm afraid, is classified information." He smiled. "Only people with those said parts are allowed to know." I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

Austin pulled out his guitar from its case and begun to strum it.

"Wanna work on the song, Ally?" He asked me.

"Really? Right now, Austin?" Vee groaned.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be relaxing and having fun. It's Halloween, for God's sake." Libby commented.

"Besides, I don't think Ally really wants to work on it now." Trish added. "Do you?" She looked at me, as did Austin.

"W-well, I wouldn't mind but-" Trish cut me off.

"See, she doesn't want to."

"She just said she wouldn't mind-" Austin started.

"She. Doesn't. Want. To." Trish demanded. Austin grew scared, put his guitar back and scooted closer to me.

"She scares me." He whispered to me. I nodded in agreement.

"Good." Trish smiled in satisfaction.

"So Austin, what's Cassidy doing tonight?" Libby took a bite of her sandwich.

"She's going to a costume party." Austin made a face.

"What? Don't like costume parties?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not really my forte." Austin shrugged.

"Maybe she'll go as one of those slutty nurses. You know, really tight at the waist, short lengthed skirt, and makes her boobs pop out in every guy's faces." Dez joked. Austin glared at him.

"She's not going as a slutty nurse!" He defended.

"Oh, so she's going as a regular one with a low-cut dress and really big breasts?" I commented, earning snickers from everyone else except Austin.

"Don't join them," Austin rolled his eyes. "They'll turn you into a brainless Zalien."

A group of tourists, clearly American, looked around and seemed very confused.

"Jim Morrison is that way," Vee pointed them into the direction of whatever they were looking for. The guy with the American flag t-shirt sighed in relief and thanked her.

"How'd you know what they were looking for?" I asked.

"Everyone always looks for it." She replied.

"But what they really should be looking for Victor Noir," Dez spoke. Everyone started laughing.

"Who?" Once again, I'm alone on this one.

"Victor Noir. The journalist that was shot by Pierre Bonaparte." Austin shook the hair from his eyes. "They say the statue is supposed help… fertility."

"His ding dong is rubbed shiny." Trish added. I looked at her weirdly. "For luck."

"Guys, can we talk about something else?" Libby asked, obviously disturbed about the subject.

"Yeah, why talk about it…here…while we're eating." Vee contributed.

"His ding dong?" I asked. "… is shiny?"

"Really? Not really helping, Ally." Vee joked.

"Yeah, as shiny as a new penny." Austin nodded. "Wanna go check it out?"

Before I could answer, he pulled me up and guided me through the bushes and trees. I had a bit of a hard time catching up and Austin started laughing. That was when we both crashed into the guard. He furrowed his eyebrows in disapproval. Austin sent him an apologetic smile and small shrug. The guard rolled his eyes but let us pass through.

Once again, ladies and gentlemen, Austin got away with something.

"How?" I asked, after we were out of ear shot of the guard.

"What?" He chuckled.

"You know what!" I said. "How'd you do that? How do you always do that?"

"I wouldn't say always." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I scoffed. Austin just laughed and I couldn't help but join in. "Ah!" I screamed as something jumped out of the bush and scurried across our path.

"Alls," Austin touched my arm. Boom. Electric shock passed down my arm. "Relax, it was just a cat. There's about three thousand of them here."

"That was still creepy, okay? Damn. Happy Halloween." He laughed again. Does this boy ever stop smiling? He's killing me day by day.

"Here we are, my lady." He said in a fake British accent.

"Okay, you said that with a British accent." I pointed out.

"Yeah, and?" He replied to the obvious.

"We're in Paris and you said something in a British accent. Ironic." I shrugged. We both turned to the statue. And sure enough, the…area in his pants were rubbed shiny. "Would I get to make another wish if I touched it?" Recalling Point Zero. Austin shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry. Only fertility."

"Oh," I nodded. "Go on. Rub it."

Austin stepped back. "I'll pass." I laughed. "I don't really want that kind of problem." I stopped laughing as the meaning of that ran through my head. Whatever. Don't think too much about it, Ally.

"Fine, you big baby. If you won't, I will. I'm not in harms way of _that_." I leaned closer to him. "You know, I've heard that you _actually have to have sex _to get pregnant."

I saw the one question light up in his head already. Crap. Why. Ally, why?

Austin turned a bit red, and uncomfortable when he spoke. "So, uh, you're a virgin, then?"

It was my turn to turn deep red. Me. And. My . Big. Mouth.

Lie. Just lie about it. "Well, I've never met anyone that I care that much about." that wasn't a lie. That was the truth. "I mean, I haven't dated anyone that I've cared about that much."

"Explain."

I sighed. "Well, I ask my self, if that did happen, would I let my kid know who his…or her, father was? If I felt embarrassed about it, there was no way I would."

"Good rule." Austin nodded.

I remembered that my hand was still on Victor's…thing and I pulled it away quickly.

"Hold on," Austin yanked out his phone. "Just to capture the moment."

I laughed and struck a hilarious pose with my tongue out. I see the flash. "Perfect. Now I just need to set it to your contact for whenever you call me-" Right then, his phone rings. "That's creepy."

"It's Victor, Austin. He's wondering why you won't rub him." I joked. He laughed.

"It's my mom. Hold on."

"Woooooooo, stroke me, Austin!"

He answered, trying his hardest to keep a straight face. The rest of the group came up right after.

"Thanks for ditching us, guys." Libby panted.

"You guys knew where we were going." I told them. Trish laughed.

"But we didn't know what else you guys were planning on doing." She winked. I rolled my eyes and nudged.

Dez walked over and touched Victor. "Seven years' bad luck, don't you think."

Vee sighs. "Dez Fischer. What would your mother say?"

"I say, she'd be pretty proud that the learning facility she sent me to has taught me such fine manners I plan on using later on in life." Dez leaned over and stuck his tongue to lick Victor.

All of us girls squealed.

"That's nasty!" Libby shivered.

"Hello oral herpes, this is Dez." Vee joked.

"C'mere, Trish." He said to Trish, making a kissing sound.

"Oh, no thank you. Keep your infected lips away from me." She blocked him from coming closer. We all started laughing. I turned and stopped.

"Austin…are you okay?" I asked the blonde who was now off the phone.

He fell against another tombstone. We rushed to his side, forgetting our previous conversation.

"Austin? Dude, you alright?" Dez asked.

"Whoa, big bro, what happened?" Vee questioned next.

"What's wrong?" Libby and Trish said together.

Nothing. Not one word. Not one movement.

"Did something happen?" I placed my hand on his shoulder. I looked at the others, terrified. Something was definitely, really wrong.

When he finally looked up, it caught us all by surprise. He was white.

"I-it's my mom." He choked out.

"W-what's wrong with mom?" Vee said, worried now more than ever. "What did she say Austin?!"

"The doctor-she-I-we-" He stuttered. Now Vee looked as if she was going to pass out. "She's dying."

* * *

_**~Oh, Paris~**_

* * *

Okay. Austin is officially drunk.

He just lost it. Now his face buried between my thighs. On a normal basis, I would find this pretty awesome and exciting, but considering what happened, I'd want to be in a different situation at the moment. He was on the edge from vomiting which makes this even more unpleasant. I tried moving him to a less awkward position but he just moaned. I hesitated, but I stroked his hair for the first time. It was so soft.

He and Dez came by maybe half an hour ago, reeking of alcohol. I guessed that they visited a bar after the little confession at the cemetery.

"Heeyy, Alllly." Dez dragged Austin to my room. "Begged me to take 'im up here. He said hehadtuh. Wouldn't shuttup about tit. Tit. Haha."

I rolled my eyes and helped the ginger take Austin to my bed. "I hate my dad soooo muchh. I'm gonna get 'im. Just you _*hiccup* _waiiiittt." Austin slurred. "He's such an ass. I'm not kidding."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." I turned to Dez who was laughing at what he said. "Would you stop that? Is he okay?"

"His mom's dying. I dontreallythinkhe's OKAY, Allly." He swayed and picked up my phone. "Mind if I *burp* borrow this? I told Trrrish I'd call her." I nodded, signaling him that it was okay.

"Hey, don't say that his mom is…..you know." I turned to Austin. "She's gonna be okay. You hear me? She'll be fine."

Austin then belched. I made a disgusted face.

"Oh God." I wasn't prepared for this.

"Cancer." Austin groaned. "She can't have cancer."

"Hey, Trish. It's me." Dez said. "Lib? Where's Trish? Give her the phone, I gottatalkto her." I heard a door slam, followed by pounding on my door.

"How'd you know we were in here?" Dez asked, quite shocked. Trish walked in with her arms crossed.

"I have ears, dummy." She scoffed.

"Where's Libby and Vee?" I asked her.

"Libby's in Vee's room, trying to calm her down." I nodded understandingly. Then she turned to Dez, and whacked his arm. "You idiot! You were supposed to be back hours ago!"

"We were out! Someone had to help him-"

"You call that helping? He's completely wasted! As are you! You both stink like you just got out of the sewer!" Trish snapped at him. While all that was happening, Austin continued to groan on my lap.

"Dammit!" He screamed suddenly. "I'm so pissed. At my dad, for being the ass he is. Doing this to my mom. Oh God, my mom!" He started sobbing.

"Look, Austin, I know you're mad. He is. He's a total jerk." I couldn't really think of anything else to say. I mean, I _just_ found out his mom had cancer.

"C'mon, Trish, what was I supposed to do? Just let him mope around?!" Dez argued.

"You know what, Dez? When you're thinking straight and sober? Come talk to me like a sane person would." Then she stormed out, Dez following right behind.

"Trish! TRISH!" Then my door slammed shut. Okay, that's one less drunk boy to worry about. Austin rolled over and his face landed back on my lap. Now just this one.

I didn't really have an idea on what to do next. Should I get him some water? Yeah, okay. "Austin," I gently push him off of me and onto my bed. "I'm gonna be right back okay? I promise."

He sniffed. Oh God, Austin please don't cry. I quickened my actions and grabbed a water bottle from my mini fridge in the corner. "Here, drink this."

"No, if I take one more sip, I'm gonna puke." He mumbled.

"It's water, relax." I helped him sit up, and now he was leaning onto me.

Breathe. Ally. Chill.

I held the bottle up to his mouth and tilted it upwards. It waterfalled into his mouth and dripped down his chin. He finally had the strength to hold it up himself, but dropped it. Water poured everywhere on my floor.

"A-Ally, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." But he looked so sad that I laid down next to him. "So what happened?"

"He's not letting me go see her." I'm guessing he was talking about his dad.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"That's my dad for ya. Always in control. Always has been."

"I don't get it-"

"He's just mad that she loves me more. She loves me and Vee more than she loves him. So as 'punishment', I can't visit her."

"That's insane! Your mom is sick! She _needs_ you there." I protested. Austin shrugged.

"He doesn't want me to go until break." He explained.

"That's a month away! She could-" I cut myself off. Now I was feeling sick. But she's gonna have chemo. She's gonna be fine. "So what are you going to do? Fly back to Miami anyway?"

"My mom's in San Francisco, right now. She's visiting my grandma." He said. "Besides, my dad would murder me."

"So?" I was becoming more and more angry. "You'd still go see her!"

"You don't get it. It would piss him off so much."

"But….she's your mom. You and Vee are her children. Wouldn't she send for you?" I pointed out. But Austin still shook his head.

"No, she wouldn't go against my father like that." He explained. I've never heard Austin talk about his dad before. I mean, my dad maybe…unusual, but even when he and Mom are divorced, he would never keep me away from her. This is insane. Crazy. I have this awful gut feeling in the pit of my stomach. I never knew that his situation was far worse than mine. I mean, my parents shipped me to Paris, away from my friends, family, school, everything I've ever known, and I'm complaining about it while Austin is-

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

There was a slight pause. "Uh, never mind. Forget it."

"What? Tell me."

"It's nothing."

Didn't sound like nothing to me. It was definitely something. I looked over at him, and discovered that he had closed his eyes. "What?" I asked again, this time, sitting up. He noticed that I moved and sat up as well. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and after a while, I pulled away. His hand stopped me, though.

"I like you," He said.

I froze.

"And I'm not saying it as a friend."

I swallowed hard. I couldn't move. Or breathe. "B-but, uh. Um. What about Ca-" I stopped talking.

"It's not right. None of it has been right. Ever since I met you, nothing seemed to be right." He closed his eyes again.

He's drunk. Ally, he's drunk. Just calm down. He's not thinking straight right now. Oh my God, what should I do now?

"Do you like me?" He asked. Austin stared at me with his hazel eyes, which were a little red by the way from crying. Did you hear that? That was my heart breaking into tiny pieces.

_Of course, Austin. I like you. And not just as a friend._

I opened my mouth to say something. But nothing came. I can't. No. I just can't. He's my friend. And friends shouldn't consider drunken confessions like these and hope to act on them the next day.

But then again… it's Austin. Perfect. Amazing. Gorgeous and-

Great. Just great.

He threw up on me.

* * *

**Grossssss… haha ! Well, I have really no ending author's note except, well, please review? Review and I will upload faster. **

**(1) Calum was in fact in Scooby Doo 2, which I do not own.**

**Anyways! Follow me on twitter and instagram !**

**Xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I decided to do an editing contest on Instagram and it has been so much hassle oh my god. And I was in Michigan the other day so that's another obstacle I had from writing. **

**Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Chapter 9-**

_**Last time…**_

* * *

"_I like you," He said._

_I froze._

"_And I'm not saying it as a friend."_

_I swallowed hard. I couldn't move. Or breathe. "B-but, uh. Um. What about Ca-" I stopped talking._

"_It's not right. None of it has been right. Ever since I met you, nothing seemed to be right." He closed his eyes again._

_He's drunk. Ally, he's drunk. Just calm down. He's not thinking straight right now. Oh my God, what should I do now?_

"_Do you like me?" He asked. Austin stared at me with his hazel eyes, which were a little red by the way from crying. Did you hear that? That was my heart breaking into tiny pieces._

_Of course, Austin. I like you. And not just as a friend._

_I opened my mouth to say something. But nothing came. I can't. No. I just can't. He's my friend. And friends shouldn't consider drunken confessions like these and hope to act on them the next day._

_But then again… it's Austin. Perfect. Amazing. Gorgeous and-_

_Great. Just great._

_He threw up on me._

* * *

I got up, grabbed a towel and started mopping myself up and the floor. Next thing I know, there was a knock on my door. I used my forearm and elbow to open the door, so there wouldn't be any vomit on the doorknob.

Oh, hooray. It's Cassidy. "Oh."

Oh. What do you know. Slutty nurse. Tiny white button up dress, and well, hello cleavage police? Yeah, I'd like to report a crime.

"Ally, I'm ssssssooooooooo sorry." Austin moaned from behind me, and she pushed past me to him.

"Oh my god, Austin, are you okay, baby?" Cassidy spoke. Her outfit wasn't really helping my situation right now.

"Don't think so, Cass." Hey, Dez is back. "He just puked on Ally."

Cassidy glared at Dez. "Help me. C'mon, we need to get him to his room."

"I can get up m'self." But Austin struggled to gain his balance and bounced back on to my bed. I offered to help him, but Cassidy sent me a look, so I backed up.

"How'd you know he was here?" I asked her.

"My friend called me. She was walking home, when she saw these two idiots drunk as hell. I was getting ready." She motioned to her…ever so fitting…costume. Cassidy brushed Austin's hair out of the way. "It's okay, babe. I'm here."

"Cassidy?" Austin said confused. He's acting as if he just noticed her. "Ally? Why is Cassidy here? She's not supposed to be here!"

His girlfriend just sent me the meanest look that I thought that couldn't be even possible. I faked a smile and shrugged. "Austin he's-he's really drunk. I mean _really _drunk."

Cassidy motioned to Dez and they both managed to get Austin to his feet.

"Get the door!" Cassidy hissed and I opened it quickly, while they stumbled out the door.

"Ally," Austin looked back. "I'm sorry, Ally. I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it Austin. I cleaned it up already. It's okay." I reassured him.

"No, not that. I-I'm sorry about…everything else."

Cassidy's blonde head whipped back to me, a mixture of anger, confusion, and, was that…jealousy? What does she have to be jealous about?

I sighed as I watched them practically drag him to his room. He should've just slept in my bed. I could've slept over in Trish's room. They walked into the elevator and Austin stared at me when the doors began to close.

"Austin, she's gonna be fine! You hear me? She's going to be fine!" I shouted out, but I wasn't sure if he heard it on time.

* * *

_**~Oh, Paris!~**_

* * *

After that little incident, Austin's been MIA. The next morning, I stopped by Trish's room and she told me that she talked to Dez already, who went to Austin's room. He told her that he either had a fever or he just doesn't want to see anyone right now. Or both.

"We should just let him rest. He's been going through a lot lately." She said sympathetically. I nodded in agreement. But I still listened above me for any sound of movement. Sometimes I get muffled sounds and shuffling, but nothing big.

Dinner was a bust too. No Austin. Dez tried to pry him out of that room, but he wouldn't budge.

All throughout the days, I was juggling emotions. I was worried for Austin's mom. Worried for Austin. But I was also incredibly furious at Austin's dad. I haven't been able to focus on anything without thinking back to this:

Austin likes me. Austin likes me. And more than just as a friend.

I don't know whether to believe it or not. Part of me knows he was telling the truth, the other part is pushing the fact that he was drunk back into my face. Along with not knowing what to do, I felt like I could be sick.

I can't bring it up now. He needs us. He needs his friends. He needs his mom.

I guess the only real 'highlight' out of all of this is that Dallas called me around midnight. We didn't talk much. I just wanted to go to bed. Things were too confusing.

Once again, Austin was a no show at breakfast. I have the slightest doubt that he isn't going to be in class today either. But surprisingly, he showed up. Fifteen minutes late. For a second, I was scared that the teacher would yell at him, but she didn't. They must've been told of what was going on. She merely sent him a sympathetic look and continued the lesson.

"So, does anyone have a reason as to why Americans aren't interested in translated novels? Very few foreign works have been published in English ever year…"

I tried to catch Austin's attention, but he wouldn't even look up. He stared at the pages in his book…or well through it. He looked as pale as ever.

"Yes, Hannah?"

"Well, typically we are only interested in immediate gratification. Fast food, self-checkout, downloadable music, books, movies, etc." Hannah explained.

"Instant weight loss." Someone from the back mumbled. The whole class began to laugh, but Austin remained mute. I sighed and tried to focus back to the lesson. I had the urge to reach over, touch his hand and tell him that everything will be perfectly fine. I still think he shouldn't be here. He needed to be with his mom. In Miami. She needed him. He needed her.

After what seemed to be forever, class ended and I walked to Chemistry with Austin, occasionally giving him worried glances when he wasn't looking. But I figured he knew anyway.

Before class began, the teacher asked him privately if he'd like to be in the nurse's office. Austin accepted and headed down there. As a second passed, Brooke scooted, not so quietly I might add, over to me.

"What's wrong with Austin?"

"Nothing." I told her. It was really nothing. Nothing concerning her, at least. It's truly none of her business. And why would I tell her in the first place?

"Because," She flipped her hair, having a strand getting caught in her lip gloss. "Tyler told me that he and Dez were completely wasted the other night. He saw them staggering through the Halloween party, and Austin was having a fit about his dad."

"Well, he heard wrong."

"Tyler said that-"

"No one gives a shit about Tyler." Trish interrupted her. "And what were _you_ doing Saturday night, Brooke? Were you completely trashed that you had to call on Tyler to hand you the full on 'truth'?"

This shut up her for only a little while because by the end of lunch, everyone practically knew. I had no idea who spilled the beans, but now the whole school is buzzing about it. I figured it was Tyler or one of his bone headed friends. Either way, the jig was up. Once Austin stepped foot in the cafeteria, it was like that seen in those old teen movies. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, even if it was in mid-sentence or mid-sip.

Austin noticed everyone, then quickly turned and scurried out the door. Our whole table got up and chased after him. We eventually caught up with him while he was headed out the door.

"I don't want to talk about it." Austin mumbled.

"Then we won't talk about it." Libby said.

"Let's go out for lunch." Vee suggested.

"Let's get some crepes." Dez added. "Your favorite!"

"Pancakes are my favorite, Dez." Austin said.

"I know, but we're in Paris. They call them crepes here."

Austin lightly chuckled and we all smiled at each other in satisfaction. It was good to hear him laugh again.

We all walked in groups. Austin and Dez in the front and the girls in the back. I try to hover in between. I don't want to be a goody goody. I'm still worried about Austin, but I'm also worried about ditching school.

"Ally, relax. School won't miss you as you won't miss it." Trish laughed as she caught me occasionally looking back towards the school.

"It's only one day." Vee added. She was taking this easier than Austin, but not by much. I send her a smile and she returned one.

"You're right. I just need to relax." I sighed.

The creperie was only a block away and the further away we got from school, my uneasy feeling about skipping disappeared. I ordered the same style I got last time. A banana and Nutella crepe. The chef prepared the ingredients and added a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side. This was full on vanilla.

I took my first bite and moaned in pleasure.

"You got Nutella on your chin." Libby laughed and pointed to my chin with her fork.

"Looks nice on you." Vee giggled. I painted a mustache with the chocolate.

"How's this?" I asked.

They all laughed, and Austin did too. I began to feel a lot better.

"Wait! Here." Austin leaned over, dipped his finger in the chocolate sauce on my plate and painted the missing half of it. Now I had a huge chocolate mustache on my face. I struck a funny pose and Trish snapped a picture. We all smiled when we saw Austin having fun as well.

It was really great that he was finally getting out of this funk.

Then the conversation ended up going to strange facial hair. Trish said she had one uncle that shaved all of his hair off except for a tiny portion so that only that part is visible.

With in the discussion, Austin leaned toward me. His face inches from mine and his voice still a bit uneven. "Ally, about the other night-"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. It wasn't a big deal," I assured him. "I cleaned it all up."

"What did you have to clean up?"

Crap. "Nothing."

"Did I break anything?" He asked confused.

"No! You didn't…break anything. You just, uh, kinda…." I mimed the rest.

"Oh god." He groaned and raked his hair. "Ally, I'm sorry. I know how you like to keep your room clean."

I shook my head, embarrassed. "It's fine. I assure you."

"Did I at least make it to the sink? Or your toilet?"

"Well, you made it to the floor…and my legs. But only a little bit!" I quickly added as a guilty and horrified look appeared on his face.

"I vomited _on your legs_?"

"It's okay! I would've done the same if-" I stopped myself. Shut up, Ally. I looked away for one anxious moment.

"Uh, did…did I," he started. Austin looked at the others making sure they were still engaged in the fascinating subject of facial hair. "Did I say anything out of the ordinary to you? That night?"

Oh sh- "Out of the ordinary?"

"It's just that….I only remember a tiny bit of being in your room. I definitely remember talking to you about…something."

"A-about what?" I felt my heart beat 10 times faster with every passing second. He remembered. Oh God. He remembered. Well…kind of.

Austin shifted. "Did I say anything peculiar about…our friendship?"

Bingo.

"Or…Cassidy?"

Ding ding ding. We have a winner. This is it. Whatever I say could either make him happy and relieved, or completely ruin him. He looked so tired…deflated. Unwashed hair. Eye circles clear as day. I really wanted to tell him the truth. I really did. I wanted to be with Austin. As more than just friends.

But right now, Austin needed his friends.

"No. We just talked about your mom." I said sincerely.

That was the perfect answer. He looked relieved.

* * *

_**~Oh, Paris!~**_

* * *

Trish and I waited for our turn in line at the bakery we've been going to lately. Our recent conversation led to Austin.

"I'm just scared that they'll kick him out…" I sighed.

Trish shook her head. "He won't. Trust me. I've skipped way more classes than he has and I haven't been expelled yet." We both giggled. "Plus, I don't think the head would ever kick someone out if their mom was…you know."

"Yeah, true." Things suddenly turned serious. Austin's mom now had stage two cervical cancer. In other words, she's not doing so fantastic.

I've never wanted to hear those words applied with anyone that I loved ,but now it's a daily aspect in Austin's life. His mom has to get chemo once a week and his dad drove her to therapy.

Yet, Austin was here.

I just wanted to murder his dad. They've been separated for years, yet he still refused to let her file for divorce. He's off with some other women, while Mimi is all alone. Austin told me that every now and then he goes back to her and stays for a few nights. My guess is that he wants to remind her that he's 'in charge'. Then leaves. I know right? Complete bull.

Austin's always been the one to take care of his mom, but now that he's thousands of miles away, his dad takes charge. It's so unfair.

It's clear to everyone that Austin hasn't been himself lately. We all have been taking turns making sure that he's not doing anything too serious. He ditches classes, making his grades plummet. He's never around for breakfast and he eats with Cassidy for dinner. Whenever he is with us, he's always like a statue. Cold and motionless.

"Ugh, I cant just sit here and do nothing." I groaned angrily at my coffee.

"You can say that again. Vee told me yesterday that their dad isn't letting him go see her for Thanksgiving."

WHAT?! "What?! W-Why not?" I asked furiously. "When did this happen?"

"His dad found out about his grades. So now, Vee's only allowed to go back. Austin has to stay here." Trish explained. "He said that Austin has to realize that he needs to be mature about this before he's allowed to."

"That's BS." I had to come out and say it. It was the truth. This was complete and utter BS.

"This is completely usual for his dad to use something like this against him."

"H-have you met him?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Yeah, once."

"And?"

"He's….nice." She said slowly.

"Nice? The man's the entire opposite of nice!"

"Yeah, I know….but he has very…charming manners whenever other people are around with Austin. He smiles a lot." Trish sipped her pomegranate juice. "Do you think Dez is a bad influence?"

"What do you mean?" I hadn't really thought about that.

"I mean like, we've, us girls, have been a little stricter on Austin than Dez. We're all 'Do your homework' 'Eat your food'. 'Get up for school.' while Dez is all, 'Dude, you know what just screw it." Trish explained.

"Trish, you know you're talking about your boyfriend right?" I chuckled.

She laughed and nodded. "I know, but in all seriousness."

"Well, it seems to me that this is Dez's way of helping Austin, you know what I mean? Dez is a carefree type of guy, but he's not necessarily telling Austin not to care." I stated.

Trish and I talked for a few more minutes before we headed back to our building. On the way there, we stopped by a little boutique. I was looking at this one skirt when I noticed this one man was talking to me.

"Huh?" He was speaking French a little to fast for me to understand. "Uh…_Je me parle pas… _"

I don't speak….

I made various hand gestures. He slowed down a little, but I was still clueless as ever. "Trish? A little help! Trish?"

She and the man chat for a while. His eyes were shining until Trish must have told him something that made him gasp. He looked at me sadly before they said goodbye and he left.

"Who was that? What did want? What were you guys talking about?" Trish looked at me confused.

"Didn't you recognize him? He runs the theater down on rue dez Ecoles, the little one. The one that you always go to."

"He does?" I was surprised. "Well, what did he want?"

"He was wondering why he hasn't seen your boyfriend," she smiled and nudged me. Austin. "in a while. You never told me you guys how much you went to the movies."

"It was only as friends." I told her. She looked at me, disbelievingly.

"Right." She said sarcastically. "See, everyone thinks-no, everyone _knows_, you two like each other."

"But he's dating Cassidy." Which was a perfectly good reason why I can't think of Austin in that way right now. He had her, and he needed his friends to be there for him.

Suddenly, I felt a feeling of missing Dallas. I missed his green eyes, those late nights where we'd hang out in my dad's store and we'd laugh our butts off. I missed Dani too. One more month until Christmas. One more until I'm back in sunny Miami.

I could be seeing them next week, but my dad wouldn't let me. He said it was a better way to save money because I would get to spend more time during Christmas than during Thanksgiving. So I'm gonna be alone for Thanksgiving….well not anymore.

On a bright side of Austin not being able to go home, he had to stay here. While everyone else, even his girlfriend, traveled back to the States. A four day weekend with Austin. Alone.

The thought replayed through my mind over and over again.

* * *

**Ugh I feel like this is such a boring chapter! But I know the next chapter is one that everyone will like ;D.**

**Please review! Review! Review!**

**Xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	10. Chapter 10

**200 reviews! Yay! You guys are the best! I literally love you all. I feel really bad for that 3 month wait though…. But hey! I uploaded faster this time! ahaha**

**Okay, I have big news at the bottom, so stay tuned. It's concerning one of my previous stories, so you may be interested if you have read it and it's sequel ;)**

**This one is a long one! :D hope it makes up for the long waits.**

**Chapter ten-**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

* * *

"_But he's dating Cassidy." Which was a perfectly good reason why I can't think of Austin in that way right now. He had her, and he needed his friends to be there for him._

_Suddenly, I felt a feeling of missing Dallas. I missed his green eyes, those late nights where we'd hang out in my dad's store and we'd laugh our butts off. I missed Dani too. One more month until Christmas. One more until I'm back in sunny Miami._

_I could be seeing them next week, but my dad wouldn't let me. He said it was a better way to save money because I would get to spend more time during Christmas than during Thanksgiving. So I'm gonna be alone for Thanksgiving….well not anymore._

_On a bright side of Austin not being able to go home, he had to stay here. While everyone else, even his girlfriend, traveled back to the States. A four day weekend with Austin. Alone._

_The thought replayed through my mind over and over again._

* * *

"Happy Thanksgiving to you! Happy Thanksgiving to youuu! Happy Thanksgiving, Aus-tiiiinnnn-"

Austin rapidly opened his door. He was still in his pajamas. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with truck printed pj pants. "Ally," He groaned. "Stop singing."

"I thought you liked my singing?" I asked pretending to be offended.

"Well, when you sing like that, no." He yawned. I rolled my eyes and let myself in his room.

"Nice pajamas, by the way." I chuckled as he turned a shade of pink. I looked around his room. It was messier than last time. Dirty clothes sprawled out everywhere. Garbage in piles near the trash can. Mostly water bottles, wrappers and song sheets. I sniffed hesitantly and his room smelled…dank. "Love what you've done with the place. Very…creative. A great deal of college-vibe."

"If you're just here to criticize my decorating styles, you can leave the way you came in," He hopped onto his bed and buried his head into a pillow.

"Oh no. It's not criticism. I feel they're more….observations." I joked slightly. He sighed with a suffering tone. I carefully removed the stack of books from his desk and chair, but a few song pages came out. I looked them over.

"_It's been fourteen minutes, since I dropped you off and my mind is still racing."_

"_Never thought I'd think about you."_

"_Two weeks and counting, since I saw you standing. Fairfax and fountain."_

"_I need to know."_

"Did you write these?" I asked him. "These are incredible! We could use it for the song for Dubois's class!"

Silence.

Receiving no further sound, I placed the papers back inside the binder carefully so they wouldn't get wrinkled.

"So, we're gonna celebrate today. And you're the only other person I know in Paris so…" I turned back to him.

Nothing but a grunt. "Not many restaurants are serving turkey today."

"So? Thanksgiving isn't just about the turkey. You just need to acknowledge the fact that today is important and you need to give thanks for what you've got." I gestured to the window. "No one out there has a clue about it."

"Ally-" He gripped his covers.

"Please. You and I are from America. We need to be apart of this!"

"Humph."

"Pretty please?" I didn't think I had to resolve to begging, but my plan pretty much when down hill already.

Silence.

"C'mon, Austin. I need to do something fun and you need to get out of this room."

Silence.

I groaned as my frustration grew by the second. "Okay, listen. Today sucks for the both of us. FYI, you aren't the only one stuck here. I'd rather be home right now as much as you would."

Silence.

"Fine." I breathed out. "You wanna know why? I'm worried about you. We're _all_ worried about you. Hell, this is the most we've talked in weeks, Austin. It sucks what happened. But what sucks more for us, is that we can't do or say anything about it. The fact that there is _nothing_ I can do, completely pisses me off. I hate seeing you like this, Austin." I walked over by the window. "I know for a fact that your mom wouldn't want you like this. Beating yourself up over something that is out of your control. She wouldn't want you to give up just like that. And I think she'd want to hear a lot of good things when you go home next month-"

"IF I go home next month-" He said.

"WHEN you go home, she'll want to see you happy."

"Happy?" He was mad now. "How can I-"

"Okay, maybe not gung-ho happy," I quickly said. "But I don't think this," I pointed to himself. "would be any better. You have to be her bright side of all of this. She can't know that you've just dropped all of this. That you've just stopped trying. Austin, you're one year away from graduating. You can't just blow all of that away, Austin."

Silence. Nothing.

I sighed deeply. I shouldn't be angry with him, but I just was. "Fine. Be a lump. Drop out. Give up everything you have worked for. Have a great day in bed." I scoffed. I headed towards his door. "You know, I never expected you to be that kind of person. I thought you'd be better than that."

"And what would that person be like?" A cold reply.

"The kind of person, with no matter how crappy a situation is, will get out of bed. The kind of person that would have the decency to call his mother and tell her 'Happy Thanksgiving', other than the one who is a chicken to even pick up his phone and speak with her just because of what he thinks she might say. More importantly, the kind of guy that wouldn't just let the pathetic excuse of a father he has, win. But I guess I was wrong. This-" I motioned around his room, even though he wasn't facing me. "must be like living in Beverly Hills for you. You're really living the life. Happy holidays. I'm going out and gonna at least _try_ to have fun."

I closed the door with a click when I heard it. "Wait-"

Austin opened it again, just a crack. His body was still limp. "Ally, I-I don't know what to say."

"So, don't say anything. Take a shower, a real one, put on warm, _washed_ clothes, and come find me. I'll be in my room."

Nice work, Dawson.

* * *

He knocked on my door twenty minutes later, with a huge weight lifting from my shoulders. His hair was wet. He finally bathed.

"Here," I let him inside. He sat down on the corner of my bed as I grabbed a towel to rub his hair dry. "You're gonna catch a cold or something."

"You know that's not true, right?" Yet, he still didn't stop me. After about two minutes, I stopped and he spoke. "So, what's the plan?" His hair was still a little damp.

"You, my friend, have some great hair." I fought the urge to use my fingers to comb it.

He smirked.

"I'm serous! It's like really good hair."

I couldn't see his facial expression, but he went quiet. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I replied. "And I'm not entirely sure of the plan. I hadn't really thought it through. I thought maybe we could wing it…and see where it leads."

"So, you're not even sure on where we're going? No minute-by-minute schedule?" He asked. I whacked him on the back of his head.

"Easy now, superstar. I could go make one right now." I cautioned.

"Oh, please no! Anything but that." I assumed he was serious, but he had that grin on his face that made me second guess. All in all, I was just relieved that he was at least somewhat smiling that I could probably cry.

Ally, concentrate. "Okay, shoes. I need shoes." I laced up my boots and threw on my coat and gloves. "Where's your hat?"

He squinted his eyes. "Trish? Is that you? But, mommy, I don't want to!"

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Freeze to death. See if I care." But he pulled on his beanie out of his coat and placed it over his head. Only this time, he was smiling. No. It was more than that. He was absolutely dazzling. And it caught me off guard and my heart nearly stopped.

He noticed me and sent me a questioning look.

My voice suddenly grew quiet. "Let's go."

* * *

_**~Oh, Paris!~**_

* * *

"Ah, here we are. This is my plan."

Austin followed my gaze towards the gigantic dome. The way the sun and the sky blended in together to create that typical Paris look, thus taking away that golden glow. But I didn't really care.

"The Pantheon?" He questioned.

I nodded. "I've been here for three months, and I still have no idea what it is." I skipped onto the sidewalk towards it.

He only shrugged. "it's a pantheon."

I turned to him and glared. Austin pushed my gently forward so the blue tour bus wouldn't run me flat. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed it. Silly me." I said sarcastically.

He smiled and gave me a sideways glace. "You do realize that a pantheon means it's a place for tombs for famous and important people of the nation, right?"

"That's it?" I was a little disappointed at that point. I expected it to have a more…extravagant reason.

Austin raised his eyebrow.

"I mean, I've seen thousands of tombs and monuments around here. What's so special about this one?" We began to head up the steps.

"Dunno. I guess, nothing. It's a bit second rate."

"Second rate?" I repeated, disbelievingly. "You're kidding right?" This place was amazing. "Who's buried here?" "Uh, Rousseau, Marie Curie, Louis Braille, Victor Hugo-"

"Hold up. _The Hunchback of Notre-Dame _guy?"

"The very one. Voltaire. Dumas. Zola."

"That's incredible. How can you say it's not impressive?" I recalled all those names, even though maybe half I have no idea what they even did.

"I never said that." Austin took out his wallet and paid for our admission. I really protested because I was the one who decided to come here, but I lost this battle. "Happy Thanksgiving." He handed me ticket. "Let's go see some dead people."

As we entered, we were immediately surrounded by domes, columns and arches. Everything was round and placed with precision. Murals of angels, saints and warriors were all around. We strolled through the marble in awed silence, excluding when he pointed to one that was important like Joan of Arc or Saint Genevieve, the patron saint of Paris. Apparently, she saved the whole city from famine.

"What's that?" I pointed to a swinging brass sphere that hung from the center of the dome.

Austin shrugged and looked around for a sign.

"I thought you were my Paris expert."

"Foucault's pendulum." He said reading off the sign. "It's a representation of the earth's rotation. The plane rotates the swing every hour. But it didn't have to be this big to actually prove the point."

"How French."

He chuckled. "Come on. Let's see the crypt."

I froze. "Crypt? Like, a _crypt_ crypt?"

"Where'd you think the dead bodies were?"

I cleared my throat. "Right. Yeah. Crypt. Let's go."

"You know, unless you're scared."

"Puh-lease. I didn't have a problem with the cemetery, did I?" Oh crap. I saw Austin stiffen and I mentally stab myself. I can't believe I just brought that up. Hurry. Think of a distraction. "Race you!" Race you? What am I five?

Someone. Kill. Me. Now.

Just when I think I'm ahead of him, a flash of blonde shot past me. I laughed and picked up my speed. Austin and I were neck and neck, nearly there, when an angry guard prevented us from moving any further. I rammed into Austin trying to stop. He balanced me while the guard began to shout at us in French. I opened my mouth when Austin beat me to it. I felt my cheeks heat up. I saw the guard's face soften and let us go after a minute of gentle scolding.

"You get away with everything don't you?" I asked him as soon as the guard was way past us. It was just like Pere-Lachaise all over again.

He laughed, but didn't argue because that was the truth. The atmosphere completely changed as we reached the stairs. The only way to get to the crypt was using the narrow spiral staircase. I looked at Austin and he looked as he was going to be buried alive. I completely forgot about his fear of heights.

"Y-you know, I changed my mind. I don't want to go see the crypt." I said.

Austin shot me a look and I quickly shut my mouth in response. Determined, he gripped onto the stone wall and slowly moved downward. Step by step, we eventually got to the bottom, every now and then groups of tourists moved passed us and I tried apologizing. This was a stupid idea.

"It's bigger than I thought." He finally said. "The crypt." His voice was strained and rushed. He wouldn't look at me. He was still focused on the stairs. I

I needed a distraction. And I needed it now.

"You know," I spoke cautiously. "I just heard someone said that the crypt covers the entire area of the building underneath. I actually expected it to have an endless path of catacombs with a ton of bones, I guess not. But it's still pretty interesting."

"Not bad. No skulls or femurs, at least." A fake laugh.

Although it was well lit, it was still pretty cold down here. The place was pretty clean and white. It was almost a dungeon like.

"Hey! Isn't that Voltaire?"

There's a lot of empty and bare space here. We moved along the path and Austin relaxed again. We started to talk about little things like the test in Trig and the jacket that Tyler Carver had been wearing all week. Our conversation was ruined when a tourist came up around us.

"Don't walk behind him. We'll be stuck here all day."

Austin tensed.

"He shoulda stayed home if he was so scared of a few stairs."

I was about to tell him off, but Austin gripped my arm. "Don't. He's not even worth it." He led us into the next hallway, and I tried to read the name carved on the wall, but I was so mad that I was seeing spots. Austin was rigid. I had to do something.

I narrowed my eyes so that the name would become clearer. "Emily Zola. That's only the second woman I've woman I've seen down here. That's not right."

Before Austin had the chance to answer, that rude tourist spoke again. "It's _Emile_. Emile Zola is a _man_."

My face started to burn. I went to Austin to pull him back, but he was already gone. "Emile Zola _was_ a man." He corrected him. "And _you're_ an ass. Do us a favor and mind your own damn business and leave her alone!"

_Leave her alone, alone, alone. _His voice echoed through my mind and through the crypt. Everyone there, including the tourist and his wife, stood back in shock with their mouths open. Austin took my hand and dragged me to the stairs. Adrenaline kicked in and he caused us to go all the way up the spiral staircase. I was nervous the whole time because of what just happened.

But then, reality came into his mind and he stopped abruptly and started swaying backwards.

I steadied him from behind. "Whoa. It's okay. I'm right here."

His hand tightened around mine. I gently marched him upward until we got back under the domes and columns, the main floor. Austin let go of my hand and collapsed on the bench beside us. He hung his head, as if he was about to puke. I waited for him to speak.

He said nothing.

I took a seat next to him and we sat in silence.

"Okay," He finally said. "so how about that turkey dinner?"

* * *

_**~Oh, Paris!~**_

* * *

After hours of looking over menus, we actually found one restaurant that was serving an "American Thanksgiving Dinner". We both hollered out in joy and I did my famous "Ally Dance". Austin laughed at me before pulling me along with him inside.

The waitress delivered our food to us after about twenty minutes after taking our order.

"Awesome!" Austin smiled and raised his glass of sparkling juice. "To finally finding a restaurant that served a proper American Thanksgiving Dinner in Paris."

I raised mine as well. "To your mom."

His smile faltered, but was quickly replaced with a softer one. "To Mom."

_Clink._

"So, um," I started before I could stop myself. "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to, but h-how is she doing?" The words just spilled out without any warning. "I mean, does the radiation therapy make her tired? Is she eating enough? I read that if you don't apply lotion every night, that you'd get burns, and I was just wondering…" I trailed off as I saw his fork stopped halfway to his mouth. "You know what? Never mind. I'm sorry. God, I'm so nosy, I'll just shut-"

"No!" Austin interrupted. "It's not that…it's just…how did you know that? You're the first person to know any of that."

"W-well, I was really worried. So I did a little research. So…you know, I'd…..know." I explained lamely.

Austin just stared at me. After a moment, he said, "Thank you."

I gazed down at the napkin on my lap. "It's nothing."

"No, it _is_ something. A big something. I try talking to Cassidy about it, but she doesn't have a damn clue-" He stopped himself, probably knowing that he had said too much. "Anyways, thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled at him. He stared at me at first before returning one. A real one. The kind that disappeared on me for a while.

The rest of dinner, we spent talking about his mom. And when we left the restaurant, we continued to talk about her. We walked along the Seine. The moon was full and the lamps were lit. Austin was talking as if he was an entire person lighter.

He paused. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

I sighed, taking in the smell of the river. "It's okay. I'm glad you did."

Right as we were about to turn towards the dorm, Austin blurted out, "Let's go see a movie. I really don't want to go back yet."

He didn't have to tell me twice. We found a movie theater showing a new release, a slacker comedy from the States and stayed for the double feature. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much, and Austin was laughing even harder than I was. It wasn't until two in the morning that we finally returned to the dorms. The front desk was empty, and Ellington's light was off.

"I think we're the only ones in the building." He said.

"Then no one will mind when I do this!" I jumped onto the desk and started parading back and fourth. Austin laughed and joined me by belting out a song and I dance to his voice. We bowed at each other once he had finished.

"Oh crap! Hurry!" He said.

"What?" I hopped off the desk. What's going on? Was Ellington here?

Austin ran to the staircase and opened the door and screamed. The echo made the both of us jump, and then we both screamed at the top of our lungs. It's the best feeling ever. He started chasing me to the elevator, and we took it to the rooftop. **(1)**

He hung his head back but he laughed anyways. We rode the elevator back to his floor.

"Well," He rubbed the back of his neck. This was the first time our conversation halted in hours.

I looked past him. "Um. Goodnight."

"See you tomorrow? Late breakfast at the creperie?"

"I'd love that."

"Unless-" He cut himself off.

Unless what? He was hesitating and changed his mind. The moment passed. I gave him a questioning look but he turned away.

"Okay." I tried my hardest to hide my disappointment. "See you in the morning." I decided to use the staircase to my floor since it was only one floor down. I looked back at him and waved one last time. I sighed and turned. _Just forget about it, Ally._

The door suddenly opened.

My heart stopped.

Austin looked nervous. "It's been a good day. This was the _first_ good day I've had in forever." He started walking towards me. "I don't want it to end. I don't want to be alone right now."

"Um." I couldn't breathe.

He stopped right in front of me, scanning my face. "W-would it be okay if I stayed with you? I-I don't want to make you uncomfortable-"

"No! I mean…" My head was spinning. I could barely think straight. "Y-Yeah. Of course, it's okay."

Austin stood frozen for a moment. Then he nodded.

I pulled off my key necklace and placed the key in the lock. He waited behind me as I opened the door. My hand was shaking.

* * *

_**~Oh, Paris!~**_

* * *

Austin sat on the floor and he tossed his sneakers across the room and it landed with a thud. It was the first sound that was made since coming in here.

"Sorry," He got up and rearranged them by the door.

"So I was thinking that we could work on that song for class. You know, the one in your room?" I suggested. He nodded and grabbed the guitar from the stand in the corner of my room.

It was only a few minutes into the session, when Austin spoke. "Cassidy thinks I should go back to Miami. Sure, I've almost bought the ticket a ton of times, but I knew that it wasn't what Mom would've wanted. If my dad didn't want it, my mom didn't either. It'd add to the stress of the situation."

I was shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Sometimes I wonder if she, Cassidy, if she, you know…" He grew quiet. "Wants me gone."

Austin never talked about his girlfriend. Well, at least to me. Why now? I hated this so much right now. I had to defend her. I looked back down at my songbook. "That's not true. She probably is just tired of seeing you so miserable. Like we all are." I added. 'I'm sure….I'm sure she's still as crazy about you as ever." That hurt.

"Hmmm." He watched me write words down. "What about you?" He asked after a minute.

"What about me?"

Austin strummed the guitar. "Justin Bieber. You're gonna see him next month."

Is he gonna do this? What was he trying to establish? The boundary line? That he's taken and I'm spoken for? When I'm not. Not really.

But I couldn't say that since he just brought up Cassidy. "Yeah, I can't wait to see him." I tried to sound excited. "He's a funny guy. You'd like him. I'm gonna see his band play at Christmas. Dallas is great. You'd like him. Wait, I already said that. But you would! He's really…funny."

Shut up, Ally. Shut up!

Austin unblucked and rebuckled and unbuckled his leather bracelet.

"I'm beat." I said, breaking the awkward. But it was the truth. Our conversation has exhausted me, like always. I crawled into my bed and wondered what he was going to do. Lie on the floor? Go back to his room? He placed his bracelet on my desk and climbed onto my bed. He slid up next to me. Austin was on top of the covers and I was underneath. We were still fully clothed, other than our shoes, and this whole thing was _beyond_ awkward.

He hopped up. I was sure that he was about to leave, I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. But he flipped the light. My room turned pitch black. He shuffled back to my bed, but smacked right into it.

"Ouch." He said.

"Hey, there's a bed there."

"Thanks for the warning." He replied sarcastically.

"Anytime."

"It's so cold in here. Do you have a fan or something?"

"It's the wind. My window won't shut all the way. I have a towel stuffed under it, but it's no help." I explained.

He patted his way around the bed and slid back in. "Ugh." He groaned.

"What?"

"My belt. Would it be weird…"

Thank the Lord that he couldn't see me blush. "Of course not." I listened to the slap of leather as he pulled it from the loops. He laid it gently on my floor.

"Um," He said again. "Would it be weird-"

"_Yes_."

"Oh, calm down. I'm not talking about my pants. I only want under the blankets. The breeze is gonna kill me." He slid underneath, and now we were lying side by side. In my narrow bed. Funny, but I never imagined my first sleepover with a guy being, well, a sleep over.

"All we need now are _Sixteen Candles _and a game of Truth or Dare."

He coughed. "W-what?"

"It's a movie, pervert. I was just thinking it's been a while since I've had a sleepover."

Silence. "Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Your elbow is murdering my back."

"Shit. Sorry." He shifted, and then shifted again. And again, until we were uncomfortable. One of his legs rested against mine. Despite the two layers of pants between us, I felt naked and vulnerable. He shifted again and now, my entire leg, calf to thigh, rested against his. I smelled his hair. Mmm.

NO!

I swallowed, and since it was quiet, it was the loudest thing ever. He coughed. I was trying not to squirm. After what felt like hours but was only a few minutes, his breath slowed and his body relaxed. I finally began to relax, too. I wanted to memorize his scent and the touch of his skin-one his arms, now against mine-and the solidness of his body. No matter what happened, I'll remember this for the was of my life.

I studied his profile. His lips, his nose, his eyelashes. He was so gorgeous.

The wind rattled the panes, and the lights buzzed softly in the hall. He slept soundly. How long had it been since he had a decent night's rest? There was another uncomfortable tub on my heart. Why do I care so much about him, and why do I wish I didn't? How can one person make me so confused all of the time?

What was that? Was it lust? Or something else altogether? And was it even possible for me to feel this way about him without these feelings popping up? He said that he liked me. And even though he was drunk, he wouldn't have said it if there wasn't at least _some_ truth to it. Right?

I don't know.

Like every time I'm with him, I didn't know anything. He scotted closer to me in his sleep. His breath was warm against my neck. I didn't know anything. He's so beautiful, so perfect. I wonder if he…if I…

A ray of light glared into my eyes, and I squinted, disoriented. Daylight. The red numbers on my clock read 11:27. Huh. Did I mean to sleep in? What day was it? And then I saw the body in bed next to me. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

So it wasn't a dream.

His mouth was parted, and the sheets were kicked off. One of his hands rested on his stomach. His shirt was hiked up, and I could see his abdomen. My gaze was transfixed.

Holy shit. I just slept with Austin.

* * *

**Naughty, naughty Ally. But don't deny it. You looooooved it!**

**See I told you that you'd love this. I loved writing this. I was squealing the whole time. This had so much Auslly. EEPP!**

**(1) I totally thought of LOUD here. lol**

**review for me please? REVIEW! I love reading what you guys thought of the chapter!**

**BIG NEWS! For those of you that have read Love Or Just A Cover Story and Fate Or Just Pure Coincidence, be prepared to follow Austin and Ally on their next challenge together. It's been 3 years now and Ally is getting married…but not to the person you think. Things happened and words were said. Austin is then faced with the decision that could either get Ally back or loose her forever. Will he realize on time that letting her go was the biggest mistake he's ever made? Find out in Marriage or Just A Big Mistake.**

**Does that sound interesting? The first chapter will be up as soon as possible! But be sure to read L.O.J.A.C.S. and F.O.J.P.C. first!**

**remember to review! **

**Happy 4****th**** Of July to everyone in the US! **

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyxX~**


End file.
